LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Continuacion de "Matrimonio"... ¿como es que la vida me puso hasta este punto? no lo se, soy una adulta- adolescente con un matrimonio joven, tratando de vivir esta etapa lo mejor posible al lado de mi esposo, Arnold Shortman...pero realmente el matrimonio...no es tan simple como yo esperaba ni todo es color de rosa como imaginaba...-despues de todo...-¡quedate! (me imploraba)
1. PREFACIO

Realmente nunca imagine que la vida realmente me trajera a donde estoy ahora, esto es algo que nunca pensé que sucedería…como bien saben mis queridos amigos, me case…si me case con el amor de mi vida, aquel sueño que yo veía realmente imposible no lo fue del todo, pero ahora la verdadera lucha ¿Comenzara?

Para empezar ¿Quién de todos nosotros sabemos que es el matrimonio? ¿Ustedes lo saben? ¿Yo lo sabía? Realmente no…a mis diecisiete años en verdad ¿creen que tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era el matrimonio? Pues no… ¡Claro que no!...me comprometieron con él a los quince años, después de una serie de cosas que ustedes ya saben, nos casamos terminando la preparatoria ¿Pueden creer que tengo una idea real de lo que significaba aquel compromiso? Pues no…

Aun no puedo siquiera creer, lo joven que era al casarme con el zopenco ese…ejem, pero volviendo a lo otro, el matrimonio después de mucho meditarlo y con respecto a mi experiencia, déjenme decirles que…Es un asco.

Si es un asco si no se tiene la suficiente madurez no solo física, sino también emocionalmente para afrontar todo lo que conlleva un matrimonio, sobretodo siendo tan jóvenes, con tantos planes, con tantos sueños, con deseos de salir adelante y con deseos por supuesto de divertirse, aquí comienzan los conflictos….cuando la pareja es joven y sin haber experimentado todo lo que debía experimentar y no quiero decir con esto que mi esposo y yo hayamos perdido muchas cosas, pues ya tampoco éramos unos niños pero tampoco éramos adultos, éramos jóvenes adultos, casados tratando de no llevar al drenaje el matrimonio y lo que llevábamos entre nuestros pies, pero ¿Qué rayos? Ya no los aburriré más…mejor los invito a pasar a leer este diario, esta historia, la historia de mi vida de casada, la historia del amor entre Arnold Shortman y Helga Geraldine Pataki de…Shortman aunque es ya solo Shortman, pasen ustedes mismos a leer que el amor no lo es todo y que no siempre todo puede ser color de rosa y menos…cuando se es tan joven, no lo niego soy muy feliz pero…deseo que lean mi experiencia pues no fue fácil y si creen que los problemas se acaban con casarse (sea cual sea la razón por la que lo hagan) no es así, solo son más problemas.

Bueno que tal si empezamos….con el principio cuando Arnold y yo volvimos de la luna de miel…


	2. CAPITULO 1 UNA NUEVA VIDA

**CAPITULO 1 ACOPLÁNDONOS I**

 _..._

 _Que gracioso es el destino ¿No lo creen? ¿como a veces la vida nos pone frente a nosotros lo que mas deseabamos? lo que realmente necesitabamos para ser completamente felices, aquel sueño que pensabamos imposible de alcanzar, nos lo da mas rapido de lo que creiamos, pero lo gracioso es que no nos lo da como realmente esperabamos, o mas la vida no es siempre color de rosa como siempre pensamos..._

 _El matrimonio no es un juego, el matrimonio no es como muchas veces soñamos, pues soñar y la realidad son cosas muy diferentes, pues el soñar es la ilusion que tenemos de algo que anhelamos con locura, pero la realidad, esa que nos cae muchas veces como cubeta de agua fria nos despierta y nos hace ver que es mucho mas que lo que pensamos, que el amor es cultivar y cuidar dia con dia entre dos personas, asi es el matrimonio...es algo que se debe cultivar, cuidar amar y dar todo dia con dia, es un reto y este reto apenas comienza..._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

Arnold y yo íbamos bajando de aquel avión que nos había devuelto a Hillwood, habíamos acordado vivir en un departamento de la casa de huéspedes, pues era lo más practico y cómodo para ambos, no tendrían mucho de qué preocuparnos pues su madre y abuelos nos ayudarían, no con todo pero al menos no tendría que preocuparme de cocinar o eso pensaba.

-Bien llegamos –Me dijo el cabeza de balón, al llegar a Susent Arms, bien comenzare a redactar a partir de aquí desde tercera persona, espero que no les moleste.

-Gracias –Respondió la joven al bajar del automóvil, pero el rubio la tomo en sus brazos para ingresar a la casa. -¿Qué demonios…?

-Es la tradición Helga –Esto a Arnold le recordaba a un sueño loco que tuvo conmigo hace mucho tiempo donde nos casábamos, tal vez el pobre estaba tan traumado que…en fin, continuemos.

-Pero…

-Sin peros amor –Ingresaron a la casa de huéspedes, donde nos esperaban sus padres y los abuelos a quienes notaron un poco más ancianos que antes algo que nos preocupaba en verdad.

-Hijos bienvenidos –Dijo Miles acercándose a los rubios quienes le abrazaron gustosos

-¡Helga! Estas más hermosa que nunca –Stella le abrazo dulcemente –Tal vez se deba a que…. –Murmuro tratando de sonar casual, pensando que tal vez ellos estaban embarazados pero…

-¡No! –Dijo sobresaltada la joven mientras movía fuertemente su cabeza

-Tranquilos seria de lo más normal

Arnold se acercó a la joven para abrazarla –Lo se mama, pero aun no tendremos hijos, Helga quiere seguir estudiando y yo también, un hijo en estos momentos no sería del todo buena idea

-Pero…quiero un bisnieto –Dijo el abuelo Phill sonriéndoles –Deberían tratar de tenerlo antes, ya no soy un joven –Murmuro divertido –Creo que esta noche cenaran en su departamento porque…

-¡Abuelo!

-Jajaja oh, Arnold eso es muy normal, pero… –Dijo el anciano -¿Crees que tus padres aun piensan que eres un niño? –El joven aludido solo se sonrojo y mejor llevo a Helga a su nuevo departamento, que por cierto era muy amplio el más amplio de la casa de huéspedes, e incluso había un pequeño comedor y…cocina.

-¿Te gusta amor?

La rubia sonrió dulcemente a su esposo –Si

-Por fin comienza nuestra vida, juntos, Helga

-Sí y de verdad…estoy inmensamente feliz, Arnold –Susurro sonrojada mientras pegaba su cabeza con la de su esposo.

Arnold sonrió y acorto la distancia que los separaba para darle un cálido y dulce beso.

.

.

.

-¡Voy! –Grito Bob Pataki mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa. -¿Qué quieres?

La joven miro entre molesta y sorprendida al gran rey de los localizadores pero fingió una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios -¿Qué tal señor Pataki? Busco a Helga

El hombre miro exasperado a la joven que tenía enfrente –Ella ya no vive aquí, ahora esta con su esposo –Dijo orgulloso

La joven trato de mantener su sonrisa y en un suave susurro -¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-¿Eres amiga de mi hija?

-Así es soy una vieja amiga –Comento con naturalidad

-Bien pues vive con la familia Shortman, en Susent Arms, unas calles de aquí –Comento

-Muchas gracias, se dónde es, nos vemos –Dijo dando media vuelta sin mirar más hacia atrás se encamino hacia su destino dejando un tanto curioso al hombre.

.

.

.

Aquella hermosa mañana era momento de que los rubios se fueran a su primer día de clases en la universidad, realmente todo era perfecto en su vida, casi no peleaban o…al menos eso pensaban.

-¡Arnold!

-¿Qué ocurre amor? –Pregunto el rubio ingresando con rapidez al baño pues escucho el grito de su esposa y eso lo puso un tanto alerta.

-¿Cómo qué ocurre? –Dijo molesta la joven –Mira –Le enseño el jabón que era para lavarse el cuerpo lleno de bellos del joven, pues se había rasurado un poco, tal vez no tenía tanta barba pero no le gustaba que le creciera.

-Oh vamos, solo es un poco de bellos, no te harán daño, cariño

-Ah claro –Dijo sarcásticamente -¿Cómo puedo tenerle miedo a un par de bellos, verdad? –Puso cerca el jabón de su esposo y… -Iras por otro al salir de clases, Arnoldo, esto es de lo más asqueroso… ¿Cómo no puedes enjuagarlo después de usarlo? –Dijo molesta mientras el rubio tomaba el jabón que la joven le había puesto en su rostro

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Helga?

-No hagas eso con el jabón

-Es solo un poco…

-¡Me da igual Arnoldo, solo no lo hagas!

Se dio media vuelta para irse a la ducha, el joven solo siguió con lo suyo…unos minutos después una nueva pelea podría desatarse.

-¡Helga!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto mientras comía un poco de cereal.

-¿Dónde guardaste mi ropa? –Pregunto mientras andaba con su torso desnudo –Es tarde ya y no encuentro mi camisa –Dijo mientras movía la ropa que había de aquí y allá de la joven, quien había sido la encargada de guardar todo.

-No lo recuerdo –Murmuro pensativa –Creo que está en el cajón debajo del tocador –Comento tranquilamente

-Bien… -Molesto lo abrió pero… -¡Helga!

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que, qué? –Dijo molesto enseñándole el cajón lleno de fritura -¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ¿Crees acaso que los cajones son para comida y no para ropa?

-Oh, ahora entiendo porque no los encontraba

-¡¿Y mi ropa?!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tu no grites!

-¡Tu comenzaste!

-¡Es porque no encuentro mi ropa y tú la guardaste!

-¡No soy tu criada Arnoldo estúpido!

-¡Basta!

Arnold miro un momento más molesto a la rubia quien se había callado inmediatamente, se encamino hacia su maleta y ahí encontró casi toda su ropa a medio desempacar –Cuando volvamos de clases, ambos arreglaremos esto…

-¿Qué?

-Somos un matrimonio, como tal, ambos cooperaremos y ayudaremos en casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Como digas Arnoldo –Dijo sin darle importancia y tomando su mochila para salir de ahí.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes, se encontraban un tanto preocupados por los rubios, pues podían darse cuenta de que peleaban.

-Espero que sepan manejar bien todo este asunto –Comentaba Stella algo preocupada por su hijo

-Estoy seguro que lo harán amor, solo necesitan tiempo, para acoplarse

-Eso espero

-Este es un paquete para Helga –Comento el abuelo mientras llevaba un paquete algo grande para la rubia

-Tendrá que esperar, papa, ellos ahorita ya llevan prisa

-¡Oh! Bueno no importa lo guardare y después se lo daremos –Comento tranquilamente mientras sonreía a su hijo

-Veo que la batalla a comenzado –Dijo Puki saltando de aquí para allá –Seguro Helena de Troya ganara.

-Eso parece mama…

-Nos vamos a la escuela

Los rubios habian llegado sin que lo notaran los adultos, ambos estaban algo apenados pues sus peleas fueron escuchadas y realmente eran peleas por cualquier bobería, pero finalmente ellos debían aprender a sobrellevar pues no es lo mismo vivir juntos a no vivir juntos.

-Que les vaya bien amor –Dijo Stella sonriéndole cálidamente a su hijo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo a su esposa de la mano para halarla hacia la salida

-Nos vemos

Una vez afuera…

-Debemos dejar de pelear tanto –Comento el rubio –Estamos muy cerca a mis padres, no quiero que se preocupen

-Si claro don perfecto debía hablar

-Hablo enserio Helga

-Yo también Arnoldo, y no siempre puede ser todo perfecto lo siento, para eso te hubieras casado con Li-la

-¿Porque la sacas al tema?

-Porque es la verdad

-Eres desesperante a veces

-Igual que tu Arnoldo y lamento no ser la chica perfección, pero conmigo te casaste y no te obligue –Sentencio la rubia –Si te molesta tanto no debiste aceptar

Arnold prefirió dejarla ir y dejar así las cosas antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después; camino despacio detrás de ella, mientras subían al automóvil para dirigirse a la universidad, todo el camino fue en silencio.

.

.

.

-¿Están casados ya? –Pregunto una joven de cabello castaño, algo decepcionada por la noticia -¿Cuándo fue?

-Eso ya no importa –Comento la otra joven –Averigüe donde viven, están en casa de Arnold

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya están casados y…ya fue –Comento melancólicamente

-Aún podemos hacer algo, además sé que aún le gusto a Arnold

La joven castaña le miro molesta -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Vamos Paula, ¿No crees que debes intentarlo? Al menos yo lo haría pero….mi situación ahorita no es la mejor

-Si lo he notado

-Bien, mi amigo, sabe bien todo lo que paso en la luna de miel y como pude predecir muy bien, no son del todo la mejor pareja, así que no te costara tanto trabajo.

-Bien, Lila, pero te aclaro de una buena vez que lo hago por mí, no por ti –Dijo dándole una media sonrisa antes de irse.

-Lo sé pero eres muy ingenua –Susurro para si cuando la joven se había retirado del lugar.

.

.

.

-¡Helga! –La joven oriental corrió hasta su amiga quien iba ingresando con desgano al aula, odiaba pelear con Arnold y además no entendía porque tanto escándalo por una playera, al final de cuentas la encontró ¿no?

-¡Demonios Phoebe! No grites, no estoy sorda

-Lo siento, señora Shortman

-¿Cómo que señora? Aun soy señorita

-Jajaja hay Helga, eso no estoy segura

La rubia solo se sonrojo y la oriental sonrió aún más. -¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

-Era perfecta hasta que volvimos de luna de miel

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Luego te cuento, ahora mejor vayamos a clases

-Bien

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo pero antes de que llegara cada una a su destino, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola Helga –Susurro sonriéndole seductoramente a la rubia, quien le miro sorprendida

-¿Alan?

-Así es –Dijo sonriendo aún más al ver que la joven no lo había olvidado -¿Cómo has estado?

Arnold miraba desde lejos la escena pues había doblado ahí para ir a su clase junto a Gerald, para mala suerte de la rubia, pues su esposo era muy celoso desde antes de casarse, como recordaran, así que sin esperar un minuto de inmediato se acercó a…

-¿Alan?

El joven castaño miro a Arnold mientras este abrazaba a Helga hacia él, mantuvo su sonrisa pero realmente lo que estaba haciendo era inspeccionando el terreno donde estaba por meterse y no era que Alan Redmond tuviera miedo…era obvio que no, era porque realmente le interesaba tener el gran tesoro que Arnold tardo tanto en darse cuenta que tenía enfrente, él no se la merecía como le había dicho su amigo… -Hola Arnold

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien pues aqui esta la historia, continuacion de Matrimonio, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo ;D**_

 _ **recuerden que hay que votar por su fic favorito y lo actualizare diaramente, desgraciadamente este fin de semana es cuando no podre actualizar, tal vez desde el viernes no lo haga aun no lo se pero de algo esten seguros el que sea mas votado le dare prioridad.**_

 _ **lamento haberme retrasado pero sigo enferma ya me enviaron inyecciones (que las odio por cierto) hoy ya me puse la primera :'( espero que me componga ahora si porque estuve mal estas ultimas semanas por eso les pido una enorme disculpa :(**_

 _ **bueno espero les guste y voten, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews en matrimonio y lo prometido es deuda :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 2 LOS CELOS DE LOS SHORTMAN I

**CAPITULO 2 ACOPLANDONOS II**

 _Como alguna vez mencione ya hace tiempo, los celos son muestra de inseguridad, pero oigan ¿Quién diablos está seguro cien por ciento de que las cosas duran por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas? Seamos realistas eso nunca sucede, pues realmente es muy difícil que todo dure para siempre así como así por arte de magia._

 _Como ya dije el amor es algo que se cuida y cultiva entre dos, no solo de una parte, entre dos ¡Así es me oyeron bien! Así que si tienen una pareja deben saber que no todo se lo deben dejar a la otra persona o así misma, sobretodo tengan comunicación es muy esencial y realmente ayuda mucho._

 _Pero como les decía, realmente lo único malo de también tener una pareja es aprender a lidiar no solo con sus cosas buenas, sus fortalezas si no también con sus debilidades, con sus miedos e inseguridades, esto se vuelve un poco peor cuando se tiene una relación mas estrecha, cuando existe en mi opinión cierta posesión de parte de esa persona hacia la otra, no quiere decir que sean dueños, tengan cuidado con esto nadie es de nadie, que quede muy claro, amar es libertad, amar es dejar ser a la otra persona, pero realmente ¿Quién lo comprende? O mejor dicho ¿Quién lo comprende a temprana edad? Nadie, menos cuando la relación ya es…un matrimonio._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Alan? –Pregunto el rubio tomando más fuerte a la rubia quien prefirió dejar las cosas así, además adoraba que Arnold la atrajera hacia el como si fuera suya, solamente suya.

-Estudio aquí –Dijo sarcásticamente –O ¿acaso me equivoque y no es esta la universidad?

-Si lo es pero…

-Me da también gusto verte Arnold, a ti también Helga –Dijo el joven ignorando a los otros dos, como si no existieran –Felicidades por cierto, supe que se casaron

-Así es, es mi esposa –Dijo el rubio trazando una raya invisible para la joven pero Alan entendió perfectamente la última frase, _"es mi esposa"_

Sonrió maliciosamente –Entiendo, pero…si quieren mi opinión son muy jóvenes para llevar un matrimonio –Dijo tranquilamente –Ni mis padres que llevaban años lograron…

-Eso será tu opinión, Alan, pero para tu información, Helga y yo estamos bien y seguiremos adelante porque nos amamos –Dijo con un claro tono de molestia –Si me disculpas debemos irnos, pero de una vez te advierto…ella es mi esposa –Volvió a repetir su amenaza, Alan solo sonrió mas.

-Claro

-Adiós

Arnold tomo a Helga de la mano para alejarla del joven que quedo un tanto molesto pero a la vez sonriendo pues pensaba que aquello era más dulce de lo que alguna vez pensó, además…esa joven le gustaba, siempre fue así.

-¿Qué te pasa, Arnold?

-No te le acerques –Dijo Arnold molesto una vez que estaban lejos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Helga eres mi esposa y…

-Y no soy tu propiedad Arnoldo –Dijo molesta por el modo en que lo decía

-Pero no puedes hacer coqueteos con cualq…

-¡No estaba coqueteándole! –Dijo aún más molesta

-¡Yo te vi…!

-¡Viste mal, cabeza de balón!

-Solo no te quiero ver con él ni con nadie

-¡No dejare de tener amigos, solo por tus celos estúpidos, Arnoldo!

-¡Deja de gritar!

-¡¿Quién es el que grita?! –Dijo la joven enfrentándolo pues molesta se le fue casi encima como cuando eran niños, aunque parezca algo increíble Arnold por un momento quedo intimidado pero no lo quiso demostrar.

-Ya te dije Geraldine –Dijo mirándola también intensamente –Te espero en la puerta, cuando acaben las clases –Dijo mientras se iba a su clase, dejando a una rubia echa furia.

.

.

.

-Creo que todo, esta vez saldrá bien ¿Verdad? –Comento el joven pelirrojo mirando melancólicamente por la ventana

-Así parece –Dijo la joven frente a el –Creo que esta vez podremos arreglar algo de lo que no hicimos en el pasado ¿No crees?

-Eso espero, pues no quiero errores como aquella vez –Dijo el joven molesto –Recuerda como terminaron todos

-Lo sé pero esta vez y le aseguro que no será así, tenemos secuaces más listos

-Eso es pero Lila, no quiero errores y…tu sabes –Dijo mirándola con asco –Además de que si vuelven a fracasar, esta vez te iras a ese mundo y jamás volverás a salir, porque eso si un error y te olvidas de mi ayuda –Dijo mirándole penetrantemente lo que la pelirroja solo se movió un tanto nerviosa.

-No…se lo aseguro esta vez no será así

-Por tu bien espero que así sea, ahora vete…tu presencia me asquea

La joven salió cabizbaja del lugar, dejando solo al joven quien volvió a mirar por la ventana melancólicamente.

.

.

.

Una vez que se terminaron las clases, Arnold fue directamente a la puerta de la salida donde esperaba ver a Helga, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la joven no estaba ahí esperándolo como le había indicado, comenzó a buscar a Phoebe, quien estaba con Gerald.

-Phoebe –Le llamo – ¿Dónde está Helga?

La oriental le miro entre molesta pero dulce, pues pese a todo no le podía responder mal, su amiga lo amaba y todo lo que ella amaba, ella no podía despreciarlo –Ella se fue a casa…dijo que deseaba hacer algo.

-¿Sin mí?

-Creo que quería estar a solas –Comento la oriental, Gerald miro a su amigo algo preocupado pues no se le veía bien.

-Arnie creo que esta mejor eso, ella necesitaba tiempo y tú también, apenas pelearon hoy, deberías de…

-Nos vemos luego –Dijo dando media vuelta –Tal vez tienes razón Gerald, gracias –Añadió antes de irse.

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes, la rubia ya se encontraba ahí, deseaba darle una bonita sorpresa a su esposo para disculparse de lo de la ropa y para que todo volviera a estar como antes de regresar de su luna de miel, era algo complicado vivir juntos pero más complicado también para ella acoplarse a ciertas formas y sobre todo a que debía tener más cuidado con sus gestos para no hacer enojar a su esposo, al menos eso pensé en ese momento y no deben culparme, en fin, sigamos…

-Debes ponerle más agua querida –Dijo pacientemente Stella, mientras Helga trataba de hacer una rica pasta.

-Claro

-La carne solo debes freírla te mostrare como –Comento mientras sacaba unas rebanas de carne que había comprado

-Gracias…mama casi nunca me enseño nada –Murmuro la joven

-Ella ¿No cocinaba?

-Oh, no si lo hacía pero…siempre tenía hecha la comida cuando yo volvía y si es que volvía para comer –Comento tranquilamente la joven –Jamás me preocupe por nada de esto y no es que Miriam sea la mejor esposa.

-No te preocupes, cariño, nadie lo es y aun después de casi 20 años de matrimonio aun no conozco del todo a Miles

-Espero que a Arnold le guste –Susurro nerviosa

-Por supuesto que si –De pronto se quitó de la estufa –Debo irme, comeremos fuera para que ustedes puedan conversar más a gusto… -Murmuro sonriéndole, por lo que la rubia se sonrojo un poco –Cualquier cosa nos puedes llamar ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Nos vemos en la noche

-Nos vemos, Stella

Minutos después de estar en la cocina y de unas cuantas quemadas y maldiciones que lanzaba la rubia cada que esto pasaba, sonó la puerta de la entrada, indicando que alguien había llegado.

Arnold cruzo rápidamente el umbral, le llego el olor de la comida, por lo que decidió quedarse abajo pero se llevó semejante sorpresa al ver que quien cocinaba era su esposa…

-¡¿Helga?!

-¡Ah! ¡No grites así Arnoldo! –Dijo molesta tomándose su mano -¡Me queme! ¡Demonios!

Arnold se acercó enseguida a su esposa para auxiliarla pese a las quejas de la rubia le reviso la quemadura, la cual realmente no era nada grave, le puso algo de pomada, le dio un beso y le cubrió con una bandita pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Helga?

-Trataba de darte una sorpresa

-¿Una quemadura?

-Jajajaja muy gracioso, no, quería cocinarte –Susurro avergonzada y molesta

El rubio sonrió dulcemente –Gracias mi hermosa Geraldine –Dijo sonriéndole aún mas –No tenías porque amor

-Claro que si –Su semblante cambio –No era mi intención que te enojaras

El rubio le miro avergonzado –No era…quiero decir, creo que exagere…perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonarte amor –Dijo sonriéndole ya más animada

-Gracias, yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonar –Le dio un dulce beso -¿Qué te parece si comemos y hacemos el arreglo de nuestro departamento?

-Claro –Dijo sonriendo

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron muy divertido de hecho, Arnold acomodaba las cosas muy minuciosamente, algo que a Helga no se le daba, ella era un poco más "practica" por así llamarlo, pero él le ayudaba a que eso cambiara, poco a poco fueron dejando un departamento más impecable y ordenado, hasta que dio la noche y ambos exhaustos se acostaron en su cama matrimonial y comenzaron a acurrucarse en ella.

-Arnold –Le llamo avergonzada por lo que le solicitaría a su esposo, el rubio adormilado ya le respondió.

-Mande amor mío

-Bueno….yo…quería…es que bueno…rayos… -Susurro sin entendérsele una sola palabra

-¿Qué ocurre amor? –Dijo ya más despierto

-Podemos…quiero decir –Se sonrojo –Sabes quiero…hacer…tu sabes

El rubio sonrió –Solo debes decirlo

-Lo sé pero…me…

-Vamos Helga no tienes de que avergonzarte y…si yo también quiero hacerte el amor

Sintió un enorme calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón latir a mil por hora que sentía que se le salía de la emoción, sonrió dulcemente –Si eso quiero, hacer el amor –Dijo con un poco menos de pena y con una voz hermosamente seductora para el rubio.

-Bien –Se puso encima de su esposa mirándole pícaramente –Te amo mi vida

-Yo también –Dijo sonrojada mientras recibía un beso dulce y cálido de su esposo, el cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en más demandante para ambos, apasionados comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse más y más.

Ambos terminaron con la ropa que les estorbaba, desnudos ya, se disfrutaban mutuamente, Helga recorría el suave y hermoso torso de su esposo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de él joven, era increíble que realmente estuviera pasando aquello, no lo podía creer, no podía creer aun que ese niño que tanto amo, ese hombre ahora, estuviera ahí haciéndola suya.

Arnold introdujo su miembro dentro de la rubia, quien simplemente sintió más placer de sentirlo dentro, estaba demasiado excitada para quejarse si es que hubo algún movimiento brusco por parte de él, estaba deseosa de que llegara la noche para aquello, no sabía en qué momento el deseo mutuo pudiera agotarse pero deseaba que nunca se desvaneciera, pues lo amaba, más que nunca, más que siempre.

El rubio estaba con el vaivén, disfrutando cada vez más, su joven esposa estaba sonrojada y gemía con cada embestida, se veía realmente hermosa, se sonrojaba de tan solo mirarla, de poder ver que todo aquello tan perfectamente bien hecho fuera para él y solamente para él, no lo podía creer, aun no creía que ella fuera totalmente suya, que la tuviera ahí para él, su cabello suelto caía por sus senos rosados, que se veían más hermosos que nunca, su figura perfecta y curveada, le volvía loco, le estaba volviendo loco.

Se recostó tomando fuertemente los senos de la rubia para prepararse para el clímax le beso desesperadamente, ella correspondió el beso con gusto mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente a su esposo, apretando sus piernas por la sensación del orgasmo que estaba teniendo; después de terminar ambos quedaron recostados uno junto al otro abrazados, susurrándose palabras de amor, mientras los brazos de Morfeo les invitaba a venir a las puertas del paraíso de los sueños donde estaban también juntos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la rubia despertó primero, observo un momento a su esposo que seguía durmiendo a su lado, sonriendo se escabullo por debajo de su brazo con el que estaba aprisionándola el rubio.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pues deseaba hacerle un desayuno al rubio, pero le hacían falta unos ingredientes que había en la cocina de la casa, se encontró con los abuelos de Arnold.

-Elena de Troya, ¿La batalla que tal estuvo? –Pregunto Puki, provocando el sonrojo de la joven quien prefirió ignorarla un poco

-Si…esta venia por algo que nos hace falta para hacer…unos HotCakes

-Claro pequeña adelante –Dijo el abuelo -¡Por cierto! Casi lo olvido…te llego este paquete

La rubia tomo el pequeño paquete que le ofrecida Phill –Gracias –Dijo mientras tomaba los ingredientes y volvía a su departamento, ya en la cocina decidió abrir el paquete.

La etiqueta venia sin nombre, pero si venia una pequeña frase " _Pronto nos veremos"_ desde leer esa frase le causo escalofríos, al abrir el paquete…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Grito mientras miraba el contenido y soltaba la caja dejándola caer completamente, sin poderlo creer. Aquello era un error, comenzó a sentir sudor frio, comenzó a sentir su corazón partir en dos.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, continuacion de Matrimonio, espero que les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias MacaG23 por tu hermoso review, espero que te siga gustando la continuacion y como te habia prometido aqui esta ;D espero que la disfrutes como matrimonio y mis locas ideas jejejee, mil gracias por seguirme leyendo y gracias por tus deseos, pues ya me siento un poco mejor pero pues aun me faltan 3 inyecciones :( uuuuu espero que ya me mejore porque como bien dices ya es mucho :(**_

 _ **saludos y si helga anda suelta esa mujer, pues a mi me sigue molestando de pronto cuando no actualizo, pero ahorita esta un poco mas tranquila, anoche tuvimos una charla interesante y como le dije hey hermana te debes controlar o si no revelare tus secretitos que tienes con cierto cabeza de balon y entonces ella solo se callo jajajja a:D**_

 _ **linda semana ;D nena**_

 _ **DianaChanRose hola nena mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic :D espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias :D lo hago para que ustedes lo disfruten espero que te siga gustando :D linda semana :D**_

 _ **espero que a todos les siga gustando mi fic,**_

 _ **recuerden votar ;D sera el fic que tenga mas prioridad :D para mi y hacer actualizaciones mas de ese fic que de otro asi que voten :D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana**_


	4. CAPITULO 3 LOS CELOS DE LOS SHORMAN II

**CAPITULO 3 UNA RIVAL I**

 _Saben hoy les diré algo que ya he dicho con anterioridad pero que ahora que estoy casada, es más difícil de conservar, como decía el día anterior los celos muestran inseguridad, ¿Dónde queda la confianza entonces?_

 _Si uno esta inseguro de sí mismo y piensa que en cualquier momento esa persona que tanto amas nos abandonara, entonces ¿Dónde diablos quedo tanta confianza que se tenía uno en el otro? La verdad es que se vuelve más difícil de conservar, si cuando eres novio de una persona es un poco más fácil, por así decirlo, si eres posesivo como es mi caso pero normalmente no convives con esa persona las 24 horas del día, no la sientes tanto o más tuya cuando son simples novios…ese sentimiento de amor y de posesión a veces se vuelve más fuerte cuando el lazo es más grande._

 _Si confió en muchas personas, pero realmente saben ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema en matrimonios y a veces en noviazgos? ¿Cómo diablos tienes seguridad en ti misma cuando has sido invisible prácticamente toda tu vida para tu familia? La respuesta es…nunca sentirás seguridad si no comienzas a amarte a ti misma y no te importa la aprobación o amor de los demás, lo cual es muy difícil conseguir y yo…no…pude hacerlo pensé que con las terapias, pero…realmente no lo estaba haciendo…_

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Helga solo señalo la caja que yacía en el suelo, el rubio la tomo y mirando el contenido quedo sorprendido… -Helga

-¿Qué…qué diablos es…?

-Puedo explicarlo

-Más te vale…te escucho –Le miro con los brazos cruzados molesta por fuera pero por dentro se estaba quebrando

Arnold tomo la fotografía y la ropa interior que habia dentro –Lila me puso una trampa –Comento –Fue antes de casarnos –Arnold se acercó a la rubia para tratar de no comenzar una pelea –Ella estaba aquí esperándome…tú estabas en el hospital y…

-Ella estaba vestida así entonces –Dijo la rubia molesta señalando las cosas que Arnold tenía en sus manos

El asintió –Pero no pasó nada

-Eso es lo que todo hombre dice –Helga miro con asco en dirección de su esposo antes de dirigirse a la ducha –Así me has estado haciendo el amor que asco…no puedo creer que tú me…hicieras esto –Murmuraba ya con lágrimas en los ojos pero procurando que Arnold no la viera

-No, ¡Espera eso no es verdad! Entre ella y yo no pasó nada, porque yo…

-No me interesa ¿Acaso me dirás la verdad? Si no tuvieras nada que esconder me la hubieras dicho de inmediato pero no lo hiciste…. ¡Oh por dios! He vivido en un maldito engaño –Dijo la joven melodramáticamente

-¡Yo no me acosté con Lila!

-¡Yo no lo puedo saber!

-¡Confía en mí!

-¡¿Cómo tu confías en mí no?!

-¡Basta Helga, para tu información Lila me habia pedido a cambio de decirme dónde estabas, que me acostara con ella y después te dejara por ella! ¡¿Acaso lo hice?! ¡Ese día estuvo Gerald y mi familia de testigo, cuando ella y yo comenzamos a pelear, ella termino por enloquecer y mi familia tuvo que sacarla de aquí!

-¡Y la fotografía donde tú la besas con eso puesto! –Exclamo molesta -¡Es foto-shop ¿no?!

-¡No pero ella me beso!

-¡Y tú no pudiste quitártela de encima ¿no?!

-Helga por favor, me tomo de sorpresa y ni siquiera entiendo ¿Cómo diablos pudo tomar una foto? –Dijo el rubio confuso y molesto

-¡La verdad no te creo!

-¡Es la verdad!

-Se hace tarde, mejor me apuro –Dijo molesta ingresando al baño, dejando al rubio molesto y triste.

.

.

.

En la hora del receso la rubia estaba algo más triste que molesta, se encontraba en una mesa apartada de su esposo y de sus amigos, solo Phoebe se acercó a ella.

-Hola Helga ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Nada Phoebs, solo quiero estar sola ahorita

-¿Porque?

-Tengo jaqueca, Phoebs

La oriental le miro inquisitoriamente, se dio cuenta de que Helga tenía algo más que solo jaqueca pero no quería incomodarla ni hacerla sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía, así que opto por dejarla un rato sola –Bien.

En aquel momento ingreso a la cafetería una joven de cabello castaño y ojos de color verde fuerte, tez blanca, llevaba una coleta y un flequillo pequeño en la frente, una blusa escotada y una minifalda de color negra, la blusa era rosa, un suéter negro y miraba a su alrededor, ingresando con una gran seguridad. Los hombres claro necesitaban un vaso pues todos le miraban.

Arnold quien almorzaba no le prestaba atención, estaba ensimismado en la pelea que tuvo con su esposa que apenas notaba a su alrededor.

-Esa chica es tan hermosa –Comentaba Sid mirando a la joven con ojos de amor, Gerald le apoyo.

-Si es una chica realmente hermosa –Se escuchó un carraspeo detrás y el moreno vio a su novia –Pero no tanto como mi novia, mi hermosa princesa –Tomo a su novia rápidamente alrededor para abrazarla

-Si como no, más te vale que no andes mirando como todos, Geraldo

El joven se sonrojo al escuchar aquel sobrenombre que cierta rubia le habia puesto. –Bien

-Daria lo que fuera porque Paula se fijara en mi –Dijo el joven de nariz grande mientras daba un fuerte suspiro, sacando entonces por fin de sus pensamientos del rubio.

-¿Dijiste Paula? –Pregunto el rubio recordando aquel nombre

-¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre, Arnie? –Pregunto el moreno mirando a su amigo tratando de descifrar

-Sí, cuando era un niño conocí a una niña que… -Se sonrojo

-¿Si? ¿Qué paso con ella Arnold? –El rubio no dijo nada, se sumergió un poco en su pasado cuando…

-¿Arnold? –El rubio levanto la mirada

Paula estaba frente a ellos, realmente entendió lo que decía Sid, esa joven estaba más hermosa que cuando eran niños, realmente era del tipo que siempre le gusto a Arnold, aunque fuera solo físicamente pues habia aprendido que por dentro no eran realmente como el esperaba.

-¿Paula? –Pregunto el solo para asegurarse que no confundía a la niña que conoció hace años con alguien más

-¡Si! ¡Vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí! –Grito un poco más de lo debido y lo peor por la emoción se abalanzo sobre de él, provocando que este cayera de su silla junto con ella, claro que Helga escucho todo el ruido y observo cuando ambos jóvenes cayeron.

-Vaya, si…que sorpresa –Murmuraba el rubio rascándose la nuca nerviosamente tratando de separarse del abrazo de la joven pero ella seguía abrazándolo

-¡Si! No lo puedo creer

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Pregunto tranquilamente o eso quería aparentar la rubia de ojos azules

-Helga –Dijo el rubio levantándose y dejando a la castaña en el suelo

-¿Y…? –Dijo tratando de sonar normal

El rubio se acercó a su esposa –Ella es Paula, amor, Paula ella es Helga mi esposa –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Con que es verdad lo que escuche? –Dijo normal sonriendo -¿Te casaste Arnie?

-Si

-Bien pues felicidades y mucho gusto Helga –Dijo estirando su mano a la rubia quien no la tomo, aquella joven le daba un mal presentimiento, ella solo sonrió –Bueno espero que nos llevemos bien y…Arnie espero que nos podamos tomar un café y ponernos al día con nuestras vidas

-Claro –Dijo cortésmente el rubio sonriéndole algo que no le gusto para nada a la rubia

-Nos vemos

Gerald tomo de la mano a Phoebe para llevársela de ahí para dejar solos a los rubios, pues sabía que Helga no estaba del todo bien, estaba conociéndola y se daba cuenta que era más predecible de lo que nunca habia visto.

-Nos vemos en el salón, Arnie

El rubio asintió y se volvió hacia la joven -¿Ya terminaste? Puedo acompañarte hasta tu clase y…

-No gracias, aún sigo molesta –La rubia iba a retirarse pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿Porque? Te explique ya lo que paso ese día ¿Qué es lo que deseas escuchar entonces?

-La verdad

-Te la dije, mejor dime que quieres que te diga y te lo digo

-De eso no se trata Arnoldo

-¿Solo estas molesta por eso?

-Si

-Mientes

La rubia le miro molesta –Bien si te interesa tanto saber, también estoy molesta por esa tal Paula, ¿Qué diablos? Estoy más molesta contigo ¿Porque diablos accediste a tener una cita con ella, cuando eres casado?

-¿Cita?

-Claro ahora hazte el inocente, y en mi cara ¡Arnoldo! –Dijo ya muy molesta mirando al rubio furiosa -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-En primer lugar no grites amor, en segundo no es una cita y en tercer lugar es una vieja amiga que no veía desde niño.

-¡¿Qué diablos me importa si es tu amiga?! ¡No quiero que la veas!

-Vamos Helga yo…

-Hablo enserio Arnoldo, me divorciare de ti si lo haces –Sentencio la rubia realmente hecha furia mirándolo penetrantemente que el rubio solo pudo pasar saliva de milagro, se sentía como aquellos años cuando eran niños y la joven lograba intimidarlo realmente.

Ella salió de la cafetería dejándolo pensativo por lo que acababa de decir y realmente no quería perderla.

.

.

.

El rubio iba camino a la casa de huéspedes, una vez más Helga lo habia dejado esperándolo, lo cual no lo entendía, le habia dicho la verdad de lo ocurrido con Lila pero al parecer ella no lo aceptaba o más bien no confiaba en él, aquello le dolía.

-¡Arnold!

El rubio se dio media vuelta, cuando ya estaba por subir el pórtico, entonces se encontró con Paula, quien venía corriendo detrás de él, al parecer.

-Paula ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Solo quería saber ¿Cuándo te gustaría tomarte ese café? –Dijo la joven sonrojada

-Lo siento…yo…Paula…no podre

-¿Porque? –Le miro sorprendida

-Bueno es que ahora…soy un hombre…casado y pues…tu entiendes ¿Verdad?

La castaña le miro de manera comprensiva y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio –Claro que entiendo y comprendo perfectamente bien cómo te sientes, Arnold, tuve un nuevo bastante posesivo y desconfiaba mucho de mí –Aquello no hizo sentir bien al rubio, menos porque el habia sido el primero en ser así con la rubia –Pero Arnie no puede prohibirte que salgas con amigos, solo es un consejo, no es porque este molesta o porque te quiera ocasionar un problema con ella, solo es un consejo por experiencia propia y porque pese a todos estos años yo te sigo queriendo como cuando éramos niños –Arnold le sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias Paula

-Por nada Arnie y si necesitas de una amiga no dudes en llamarme –Saco una hoja y pluma –Este es mi teléfono, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, Arnie

-Gracias

-Nos vemos –Se acercó y rápidamente le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos

Arnold no se percató que alguien observaba desde la ventana de la cocina; tal vez si lo hubiera hecho ese día no le hubiera tocado dormir en el sofá del departamento donde vivía con su esposa.

 _"_ _Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé_ " El rubio estaba en el sofá aquella noche pensativo por todo lo que estaba pasando y por lo que habia provocado en la rubia _"Sé que ella no es así siempre, pero…realmente me empieza a sacar de mis casillas_ " camino hacia la habitación y entonces vio a su esposa quien se habia quedado dormida con… _"Hay Helga…sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti, ¿por qué rayos no puedes confiar en el amor que te tengo?"_ cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a dormir al sofá, pensó que era mejor darle su espacio un poco, para que se tranquilizara, al día siguiente esperaba que todo se solucionara después de la sorpresa que le tenía.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara?

-Claro que si Lila, Helga nunca ha estado bien con su familia y al sentirse más sola, la haremos más vulnerable –Comentaba el pelirrojo –Ella estará al alcance de cualquiera…solo espero que no tenga más moscas por ahí a su alrededor…más que a mí –Dijo sonriendo

-Su exnovio tal vez…

-No él se ira de Hillwood, ya lo averigüe…pero tengo un sospechoso –Dijo mostrándole una fotografía –Quiero que lo apartes un poco de nuestro camino querida

-Lo hare

-Bien…espero que esta vez todo salga mejor. –Comenzó a reír maliciosamente –Al menos hemos logrado la primera fase…separarlos un poco uno del otro

 _"_ _Pronto…pronto_ " pensaba feliz el pelirrojo mientras la joven reía a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero disculpen he estado ocupada y ayer sin internet bien :'( pero aqui estoy ya :) con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste tambien ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D lamento no agradecer personalmente a cada uno de ustedes pero ando a prisa pero lo hare en el siguiente capitulo :D**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito y quieran que actualice :D**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 4 SORPRESAS

**CAPITULO 4 UNA NUEVA RIVAL II**

 _El amor es de dos, la pareja es de dos, las relaciones con otras personas siempre dependen de dos, el matrimonio depende de los dos pero sin el amor, la confianza y sinceridad no se puede realizar nada…_

 _Sé que esto es lo que siempre dicen, pero desgraciadamente son contadas las personas que realmente lo hacen, cuando crecemos la vida se vuelve rutina y la rutina llega a aburrir y hartar a una de las personas y si no lo hablan entonces el matrimonio termina fracasando, he de ahí la importancia de la sinceridad y confianza._

 _Siempre hay una persona en las relaciones que debe ceder, debe ceder en algunas ocasiones cuando hay alguna discusión en esta, pero…sin olvidar que se debe comunicar a la persona si le molesta o no la manera en la que hizo cierta cosa…_

 _Es importante que haya una buena comunicación pues hablando se entiende la gente pero también hay que aprender a ser humildes y aceptar cuando algo fue un error nuestro, cuando realmente no supimos como manejar la situación y aprender a enamorar a tu pareja día con día, también no es necesario un motivo, si amas y te nace algo en el momento hay que hacerlo, pues aquello es lo mejor, inesperado, hermoso y hará que la persona se sienta amada…eso es lo mejor._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Aquel día era sábado, por lo que no debía levantarse temprano, estaba un poco incómodo pues ya llevaba días durmiendo en el sofá, Helga estaba aún molesta, pero no le importaba le daría todo el espacio que necesitara, no dejaría que por una tontería como lo de Lila, su matrimonio se viniera abajo.

-Buenos días –Susurro una joven rubia cuando el joven abrió un poco los ojos

Sonrió –Buen día amor

La rubia bajo la mirada al piso y avergonzada se acercó a el –Arnold… ¿Me juras que…no paso…nada?

El rubio sonrió dulcemente ante la dulzura y sonrojo de su amada esposa –Te lo juro amor…tienes que aprender a confiar en mi –Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Es que…

-Vamos Helga ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

La joven bajo la mirada –Perdóname, es solo que…me dolió ver aquella fotografía

-Lo sé, mi amor pero…. –Tomo su rostro suavemente entre sus manos –Yo te amo a ti y no…no paso absolutamente nada entre ella y yo.

-Lo se…sé que no me mentirías

-Gracias –Le dio un beso cálido –Te extrañaba

-Yo te extraño…creí que irías en la noche a la habitación

-Perdóname princesa creí que deseabas un poco de espacio

La rubia frunció su ceño molesta –Luego te enojas porque te digo que eres un tonto con cabeza de balón

-Disculpa la próxima vez iré y no…escaparas –Susurro seductoramente en el odio de la rubia, provocando que esta sintiera el peligro de su esposo, en un movimiento rápido se puso de pie.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Dijo sonrojada como tomate

-Claro

-Te preparare el desayuno –Se dirigió prácticamente corriendo a la cocina, mientras el rubio sonreía.

Los desayunos de Arnold obviamente eran mejor, pero él sabía que ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo y lo hacía de corazón, por lo que siempre se comía lo que ella preparaba pese a que ya estaba algo harto del cereal y los emparedados de pastrami, pero Helga no había aprendido a cocinar por esa razón le tenía paciencia, esperaba que aprendiera a cocinar algo más pronto…sobre todo porque ella no quería que cocinara.

.

.

.

En la tarde el rubio decidió quedarse todo el día en la casa pues debían hacer todavía varias cosas, acomodar lo nuevo que Arnold había comprado, los regalos de los amigos y familiares, las cajas que la familia Pataki llevaron hace unos días y sobretodo limpieza.

Helga se encontraba en la habitación tratando de escribir algo en su diario, parecía muy concentrada realmente, el rubio no quería distraerla tal vez con suerte y lograba por fin saber que era lo que tanto hacia la rubia en aquel libro rosa desde hace días atrás, pero siendo sinceros le daba terror el genio Pataki.

La rubia le miro cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca -¿Dime que se te perdió cabeza de balón?

El rubio se sonrojo al ser descubierto, se encontraba detrás de ella tratando de leer sobre su hombro. –Nada…bueno yo solo…quiero decir yo…

-No quiero que leas…Arnold –Dijo seria la joven –No por ahora ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió lentamente mientras se alejaba avergonzado –Perdón

-Oye Arnold ¿Qué tal si salimos? –Pregunto la rubia dejando su libro en el cajón del buro de noche y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-No se amor, aún hay mucho que hacer en la casa y…

-¡Vamos amor! Quiero que salgamos y estar un tiempo a solas –La rubia le sonrió dulcemente –Quiero ver una película que…

-Pero amor primero creo que debemos terminar de…

-¡Arnoldo dije que vamos a ir al cine! –Dijo la rubia furiosa y se puso de pie –Ahora –Le fulmino con la mirada molesta

-Helga… -Susurro molesto, recordando en aquel momento su sueño que tuvo con la rubia hace años en donde se casaban –Bien –Suspiro, aquello le recordaba más, pero no quería más pleitos de momento con su esposa, pero después trataría de sincerarse mas con ella.

-Vamos entonces amor

La rubia tomo al joven de la mano para llevarlo fuera del departamento, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes, sus padres los miraron enternecidos y a la vez felices de ver que a pesar de las discusiones y problemas que habían tenido aquellos días, estaban ahora ya bien.

Cuando llegaron al cine se encontraron algunos compañeros de clases entre ellos estaba Paula, quien al mirar al rubio de inmediato se acercó a ellos, la rubia sujeto con más fuerza la mano de su esposo y frunció el ceño.

-Hola Arnie ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo la joven sonriendo dulcemente al rubio, ignorando por completo a Helga.

-Bien Paula y ¿Tu?

-Bien ¿Qué película veras? Podemos entrar todos juntos, mis amigas están…

-Lo siento mucho amiga, pero mi esposo y yo entraremos a ver cualquier película en la que tu no estés –La rubia sentía arder su sangre bajo su piel ardiente, sus celos estaban incrementando conforme miraba aquella joven que había sido amiga de Arnold, además de que siendo honesta aquella joven era hermosa y eso representaba un problema para la joven. –Así que nos vemos –Trato de dar media vuelta con su esposo.

-¿Por qué tanta inseguridad Helga?

La rubia dio media vuelta y miro a la castaña quien sonreía burlonamente, mientras esperaba una respuesta de la joven de ojos azules, quien le sonrió también.

-No, solo que mi esposo –Hizo énfasis en la palabra –Y yo queremos un tiempo a solas, sin terceras personas, ¿Qué no sabes que una relación es de dos?

-Sabes nena si continuas así, te volverás de esas esposas amargadas y divorciadas –Dijo sonriendo aún más, Arnold miraba nervioso la escena entre ambas jóvenes, sabía que su esposa estaba a punto de explotar.

-No lo creo –Murmuro apretando los dientes –Además…

-Amor –Arnold intervino en aquel momento tomando con más fuerza a su esposa, sabiendo a la perfección que venía en aquel momento, la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos -¿Qué te parece si compramos los boletos mi vida? –La sujeto fuertemente de la cintura –Nos vemos después Paula, con permiso

Helga se dejó llevar por Arnold antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, la castaña estaba simplemente molesta pero sonriendo dulcemente, había logrado lo que ella quería…infundirle la inseguridad a la rubia.

Los rubios ingresaron a la sala sin decir nada más, hasta que llegó el momento de esperar a que pusieran la película.

-Amor…

-No digas nada Arnoldo –Susurro la rubia –Sé que tu no le harás caso

-Ella es solo una vieja amiga amor

-Si como sea

En aquel momento pusieron la película y entonces le abrazo suavemente y se dispusieron a disfrutar la película que era una de terror, aquello era algo que también le gustaba a Arnold de Helga, porque ella no era una chica común como todas, ella era diferente e única y eso hacía que ella fuera genial y genial para él.

.

.

.

Aquel lugar le traía a su mente tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que alimentaban su monstruosa obsesión por aquella hermosa rubia de ojos zafiros azules como el mar, sentía como la necesidad de volver a tenerla cerca crecía dentro de él nuevamente, aquel sentimiento que no desaparecía pese al pasar de los días.

-Aquí fue –Murmuro el joven para sí mismo –Pronto volveremos a estar juntos Helga…

De pronto una sombra apareció detrás de él, inmediatamente asustado dio media vuelta sobresaltado esperando que no fuera alguna autoridad que le volviera a obligar a regresar a aquel lugar.

-Tranquilo –Susurro aquel joven pelirrojo –No soy quien tú crees –Sonrió burlonamente –Vaya nunca pensé que fuera a verte nuevamente y menos tan pronto

-Ya ves tengo…mis contactos y…algo de suerte –Sonrió

-Si claro –Se acercó –Bien y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Recuerdos…recuerdos muy felices –Susurro sonriendo

-Y ¿quieres vivir solo de recuerdos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si solo quieres estar fantaseando con lo que pudo ser, en vez de poder hacerlo real –Sonrió maliciosamente

El joven le miro desconfiado pero realmente aquello le entraba mucha curiosidad -¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar amigo –Sujeto al rubio sonriendo maliciosamente y llevarlo lejos, cerca de ahí una joven pelirroja observaba con una dulce sonrisa, la venganza para ella estaba muy cerca y pronto podría comerse el plato de la dulce venganza lenta y fríamente.

.

.

.

Los rubios ingresaron a su departamento sonrientes por la velada hermosa que tuvieron, ambos estaban ya más tranquilos y felices, lentamente comenzaron a besarse dulce y apasionadamente, pero entonces…

-Ejem –La voz de un hombre que Helga conocía perfectamente bien se escuchó en la penumbra de la habitación, ellos al llegar felices y envueltos en su dulce amor no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la casa esperándolos.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! –Dijo avergonzada la rubia, pues su esposo y ella eran demasiado expresivos en su amor cuando estaban ya solos.

-Lo lamento pero debía hablar contigo hija.

-Vamos Bob, ¿tenía que ser a las once de la noche?

-Es urgente Helga

-¿Acaso Olga regresa? –Dijo aburrida la rubia

-Helga, no hables así de tu hermana y si en efecto se trata de Olga una parte pero hay otra parte que me preocupa también –Murmuro nervioso acercándose a los rubios

-Pues dilo ya Bob –Dijo desesperada

-Sera mejor que lean esto –Les entrego el periódico a los rubios quienes al tomarlo leyendo el titular.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ambos gritaron al unísono sin poder creer aquello, la rubia sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, inmediatamente el rubio la miro asustado y vio como la rubia iba desvaneciéndose y todo se…oscureció.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil disculpas por no actualizar pero aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que ya tenia espero que les guste pues aun no estoy muy convencida pero espero que a ustedes les agrade en que parte quedo este capitulo pronto habran mas sorpresas**_

 _ **ya saben quien esta con el pelirrojo?**_

 _ **jjejejeje mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews por fa perdonenme porque ya es tarde y por esa razon no les agradezco personalmente uno a uno y disculpen si tengo alguna falta de ortografia :D porque ya es tardecito jejeje**_

 _ **espero que les guste este capitulo**_

 _ **voten mañana se decidira cual sera la actualizacion y esta vez ya nada me lo impedira jejejejej :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 COMPLICACIONES I

**CAPITULO 6 COMIENZA LA BATALLA**

 _Les ha pasado que ¿Cuándo creen que todo empieza a ir bien, de repente todo se va al carajo? Bien en las relaciones y sobretodo ya en un matrimonio esto suele pasar, las complicaciones siempre están a la vuelta de la esquina ya en una relación, ahora imagínense cuando una persona de tu pasado vuelve y peor aun cuando es alguien que no es bien recordado por ninguna de las personas del matrimonio._

 _Comienzan a florecer más entonces los celos y también la sobreprotección, lo cual en un principio para ser franca no se siente mal pero cuando empieza a ver una combinación de estos sentimientos y deseos de tu pareja, todo se vuelve complicado y se va por la borda como un barco sin capitán._

 _Pero ¿Cómo puedes culpar a la persona? Cuando solo quiere protegerte, ¿De qué forma indicar que te están asfixiando? Cuando él cree que hace lo correcto para proteger lo que más ama, súmenle a todo esto…las personas que desean dañar la relación, que siempre criticaron un matrimonio por lo joven que es, entonces ¿Qué ocurre? Y eso que aún no tenemos hijos….muchos matrimonios jóvenes su idea no es embarazarse de inmediato pues tienen planes y es importante tocar este tema porque… ¿Qué ocurre si les pasa un accidente? ¿Qué harían? Realmente nadie lo sabe, todos reaccionamos diferentes a todas estas situaciones, cada quien es único en este mundo y reacciona dependiendo su carácter, pero les puedo decir que combinación de muchas cosas a la vez como los ejemplos que he dado…simplemente hacen que todo se vaya al diablo._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

-¿Helga? –La voz preocupada de Arnold llego hasta mis oídos pero a la vez me parecía muy lejana, sentía sus cálidas manos sobre mis mejillas y un olor realmente muy cerca de alcohol, lentamente abrí los ojos pero la visión era nublosa y no enfocaba nada.

-¿Hija? –Bob Pataki estaba también ahí mirándome con preocupación, con preocupación real como si hubiera estado a punto de morir, si me lo preguntan son unos exagerados.

-Dime –Trate de enfocar a Arnold –Dime…que no es verdad

Ambos supieron a lo que me refería, Arnold acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa –No se acercara a ti

Cerré los ojos esa no era la respuesta que esperaba

-Tranquila pequeña, no lo hará.

-¿Y si pasa lo de la última…?

-Shhh –Arnold toco suavemente mis labios –No lo hará, te lo prometo

-Lamento mucho haberte preocupado hija, pero creía que era algo que necesitabas saber

La rubia miro ya con más visibilidad a su padre y le sonrió lo más sincera que pudo –Esta bien papa, gracias

-Por nada mi niña, ahora debo irme

Arnold le asintió mientras regresaba su vista a su esposa quien le miraba realmente preocupada y no lo demostró hasta que estuvo a solas con él, se sentía realmente asustada, que asustada, realmente estaba aterrada.

Arnold la acurruco entre sus brazos –Tranquila, no te hará daño –Susurro mientras le abrazaba más fuerte y ella se aferraba a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello, la experiencia que había vivido con Arnie, era algo que realmente le había traumatizado y aun no podía del todo olvidarla, de echo la doctora Bliss le había dicho que no era que lo olvidara si no solo que ella dejara su pasado donde debía estar, en el pasado. –Vamos a dormir –La levanto del sofá para llevarla a la habitación, donde ambos quedaron abrazados en la cama sin quitarse realmente toda la ropa que era incomoda, aquella noche la rubia solo necesitaba sentirse protegida y confiar en que aquel rubio no se le volvería a acercar ni a ella ni a Arnold.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la rubia estaba completamente dormida hasta que los rayos de luz que se colaban sin previo avisto por la gran ventana de la habitación comenzaba a molestarle, gruñendo dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la luz, pero…

 _"_ _Un momento"_ Tentó con sus manos el otro lado de la cama _"Vacío… ¿Dónde está Arnold?"_ se preguntó aun con los ojos perezosos forzó a abrirlos y entonces encontró una bandeja en el buró con el desayuno, una rosa y una nota.

 _"_ _Mi querida Helga_

 _Te dejo el desayuno, no te preocupes solo estoy en la ducha, pero decidí no despertarte pues te veías realmente encantadora y muy tierna que no pude hacerlo, espero no te moleste pero hoy me toca cocinar._

 _Te amo, Arnold"_

La rubia sonrojada sonrió de lado antes de proceder a desayunar tranquilamente en la cama, mientras esperaba a que su esposo apareciera por aquella puerta pero…

Sonó su teléfono, con cierto nerviosismo lo tomo, en la pantalla aparecía como número desconocido, se suponía que Arnie Shortman tenía prohibido acercarse a ella, al menos eso le había dicho Arnold por lo que su papa, Bob Pataki le había explicado mientras estaba desmayada. -¿Diga?

-¿Helga? –Sonó aquella voz dulce y empalagosamente familiar

-¡¿Lila?!

.

.

.

Arnie se encontraba observando a las pequeñas parejas que estaban por el parque, recordando, recordando cada cosa que había hecho, realmente no pensaba arrepentirse si eso era lo que deseaba la sociedad, aunque realmente ya no importaba, había escapado de ahí y nunca nadie lo volvería a hacer que volviera antes se mataba.

Pensaba en el plan de aquel tipo loco, aun no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer eso y más, pero realmente tampoco era tan descabellada la idea, finalmente también deseaba una venganza para los Shortman más para su primo Arnold, y si era un modo perfecto para satisfacer su venganza lo haría.

Tecleo el teléfono de aquel hombre. -¿Diga? –Se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea.

-Acepto –Dijo sonriente

-Excelente…una decisión sabía

Ambos colgaron. Pronto Helga y Arnold sabrían lo que es sufrir y lo que el sufrió mientras estuvo en aquel lugar, de solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos, sufrió maltrato, abuso y burlas, todo porque las autoridades no aceptaron que tenía una enfermedad mental por eso, se alegraba de haber tenido las agallas para escapar.

-Sufrirán….y tu Helga llorara arrepentida por no aceptarme –Murmuro sonriendo mientras miraba una chica castaña quien estaba apartada de todos, pensó que un poco de diversión nuevamente no le vendría mal.

.

.

.

La pelirroja se encontraba en aquella fuente de sodas, "Slaussen's" esperando a que la rubia llegara, quien al recibir la llamada salió disparada sin avisarle a Arnold, pero esperaba no tardarse mucho.

-Lila –Le llamo cuando estuvo detrás de ella

-Gracias por venir

-He venido solo para darte tu merecido –Dijo sobándose los puños antes de atacar, le tenía mucho rencor a la pelirroja como para creer en sus palabras, al menos eso pensó.

-Vamos Helga, no he venido aquí a pelear contigo –Murmuro sonriéndole –Ralamente estoy mal… -La mirada de la joven se perdió y su semblante era tan deprimente que la rubia se contuvo por un momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Helga…me estoy…estoy… -Lagrimas presentes, lo que más odiaba la rubia que hicieran –Estoy…vendiéndome

Soltó frustrada mientras se agarraba de los brazos de la rubia, quien quedo estática sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar.

-Lila…

-Ayúdame por favor, Arnold me iba ayudar…sé que yo no aproveche su buena voluntad…mi padre no quiere saber más de mí y…no tengo a donde ir y por eso….termine en la calle, por favor ayúdame…no quiero…ya no más…

Lloraba con bastante fuerza que comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente, por lo que la rubia tomo los brazos de la joven para que le mirara –Vamos Lila cálmate un poco por favor… -Le miro suplicante

Ella asintió y se trató de serenar, mientras la joven tomaba asiento -¿Quieres que te ayude? –La aludida asintió -¿Cómo?

-No tengo donde vivir

-Pero yo vivo…con Arnold y ni en tus sueños te llevaría ahí

-He superado lo de Arnold, Helga, ahora solo quiero recuperarme, recuperar…mi poca dignidad –Mas lagrimas

-Bien, está bien…veremos que hacer ¿De acuerdo? –Volvió a asentir mirándola con una gran sonrisa –Bien…pero ya deja de llorar.

Ambas se encaminaron a la casa de huéspedes pero pronto vieron a un rubio desesperado buscando por todas partes algo.

-Arnold –Le llamo su esposa al verle.

-¡Helga! –El grito fue de alivio pero su semblante pronto paso de ser a de uno aliviado a uno molesto y frustrado -¡¿Porque demonios no me avisas?! ¡Me has asustado!

-Cálmate cabeza de balón, estoy bien –Dijo la rubia visiblemente molesta por su actitud

-Helga no vuelvas a salir sin avisarme…es mas no vuelvas a salir sola –Dijo tomándole de la mano fuertemente –Vamos

-¡Hey! –Se quejó mientras ponía resistencia –No soy una niña para que me cuides todo el tiempo hasta en el baño Arnoldo –Dijo molesta –Además, vine a ver a Lila –Dijo señalando a la joven pelirroja que por un momento vio la escena sorprendida y divertida a la vez.

-Hola Arnold…

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, Helga?! ¡Eres una inconsciente!

-¡Y tú eres un tonto!

-¡Tu más, no ves todo lo que esta mujer hizo y tu sales a pasear con ella!

-Como siempre haciendo dramas, ¿No?

-¡Vámonos a casa!

-De eso quiero hablarte… -Se soltó un poco del agarre pero tomo a su esposo con la otra mano –Lila tiene problemas y me pidió mi ayuda

-Ella solo quiere dañarnos y no lo…

-Sé que quieres protegerme pero creo que Lila, ha cambiado y ella necesita una segunda oportunidad para enderezar su vida, Arnold

-Pero…

-Esta… -Miro a la pelirroja quien le asintió para que le indicara al rubio, tan desesperante situación en la que se encontraba –Está vendiéndose…en la calle –Dijo mientras miraba a su esposo –Necesita ayuda y no tiene a nadie…tú lo sabes

-¿Y qué planeas?

-Que viva en la casa de huéspedes y puede trabajar en el emporio de mis padres para pagar el alquiler.

-Dudo que a nuestros padres les agrade

-Ya lo sé pero…tu eres el que siempre dice que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –Le sonrió dulcemente

-En algunos casos, no estoy seguro –Dijo pero le regreso la sonrisa –Bien pero no vivirá con nosotros –Aclaro –Mis abuelos tienen un pequeño departamento que está a unas calles de la casa de huéspedes, hace años está abandonada pero le servirá ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –Le pregunto a la pelirroja, mirándole fríamente

-Lo tomo

-En tal caso, hablare con mis abuelos

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia robándole sus palabras a Lila quien le miro molesta, claro que ninguno de los dos lo noto, pues Helga le miraba con extremada dulzura y el la miraba con la misma intensidad pero con algo más que amor, aprovecharía esto en la noche, por supuesto que lo haría.

-Vamos –Avanzo con su esposa y con Lila pisándole los talones, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más miraba sonriente.

-Perfecto –Murmuro

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes, se encontraban hablando respecto a él problema que tenían en aquel momento…Lila.

-El departamento no es habitable, Arnold

-Eso no importa abuelo, a Lila le parecerá un palacio a comparación de donde estaba –Dijo molesto

-No creo que sea buena idea chaparrito, realmente debe estar en muy mal estado, incluso hemos pensado en venderlo o dejar que tu o tu padre le hagan reparaciones y lo usen como mejor les parezca

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que es mejor que se quede aquí, pequeño, pero tranquilo le podemos dar uno de los cuartos de la azotea para que no deban verla todo el tiempo –Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su nieto

-No lo sé…en realidad no creo que esto sea buena idea –Miro hacia donde estaba Helga y Lila, quienes estaban en la cocina de la casa, cocinando aparentemente –Dudo que haya cambiado

-No juzgues antes de tiempo, Arnold, tal vez sea verdad que si cambio, toco fondo y ya no quiere esa vida

-Me preocupa Helga

-Comprendo pequeño pero… -Miro a la rubia que tanto quería desde que era una niña –Ella es fuerte, créeme yo lo sé.

El rubio suspiro hondo –Bien abuelo pero que sea en el que tiene baño y cocina no quiero tener problemas.

-Claro solo espero que a Oscar no le importe, ya que cuando Susie se harta de él y lo corre, va y se queda ahí.

-No lo hará, yo hablare con el después

-Bien chaparrito –Saco las llaves –Toma dáselas y explícale las reglas de la casa –Guiño el ojo –Yo iré a dormir un rato

Miro a su abuelo con cariño y se dirigió hacia las jóvenes que estaban en la cocina –Bien Lila, el departamento no está disponible pero mi abuelo te ofrece el cuarto que tiene libre en la azotea, este tiene una pequeña cama, cocina y un baño pequeño, realmente es muy estrecho pero creo que para ti está bien ¿no? –Dijo fríamente –Lila quiero aclararte unas cosas antes de que te vayas, la primera no te quiero cerca mío, la segunda es que si le haces algo a Helga, te iras o te matare –Le miro fría y duramente, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban que el rubio estaba hablando enserio, era una mirada penetrante sin un reflejo de burla ni de arrepentimiento, solo había frialdad y odio hacia ella, trago saliva con trabajo y sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda. –La tercera no puedes ingresar a nadie aquí, a menos no después de las 7 de la noche, no debes llegar después de las diez porque mis padres cierran con seguro la puerta principal ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

-Toma las llaves –La pelirroja las tomo, rosándole suavemente las yemas de los dedos del rubio, una mirada de agradecimiento aunque coqueta atravesó el rostro de la joven, Arnold desvió la mirada molesto –Que quede claro que solo lo hice por Helga, mi esposa –Dijo pasando de largo y llegando hasta donde estaba la joven para abrazarla por atrás, pues esta decidió seguir cocinando, Lila miro con envidia la escena pero se retiró.

.

.

.

En la madrugada de la rubia se encontraba en los brazos de su amado realmente tenía que admitirlo había quedado exhausta después de tanto trabajo de la escuela, las labores del hogar y los juegos satisfactorios con su esposo, había quedado rendida y al día siguiente debía ir a la universidad y terminar ese "asunto", pero no tenía mucha fuerza para seguir, de pronto sintió como la comida volvía a su garganta y tuvo que levantarse asustada pensando que la regresaría, pero al momento se mareo, tal vez el movimiento fue muy brusco.

Arnold a su lado se despertó por el movimiento brusco -¿Qué ocurre amor?

La rubia le miro mareada aun –Me maree un poco, pero fue porque me levante rápido…sentí como la comida se regresaba –Dijo ya un poco más tranquila, esa sensación no había sido como las anteriores cuando tuvo gastritis, había sido algo diferente.

-Toma algo de agua, cariño, tal vez con eso se quite –Con un movimiento le paso el vaso con agua a la rubia y lentamente la sensación de volver el estómago se fue desvaneciendo

-Tal vez algo me cayó mal –Murmuro

-Sera mejor entonces que mañana vayamos al doctor

-No te preocupes –Saco una pastilla de su cajo de la mesita de noche –Con esto se me quita –Susurro mientras tomaba la pastilla –Vamos a dormir

-¿Segura?

-Claro amor –Susurro abrazándolo nuevamente

El solo sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en su frente –Descansa mi pequeña guerrera

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la joven ya se encontraba normal o al menos eso pensó Arnold porque se levantó antes que él y había preparado el desayuno, aunque esta vez por muy raro que pareciera, ella había hecho Waffles, ni siquiera sabe que sabía hacerlos.

-¿Los hiciste tú? –Pregunto acercándose una vez vestido

-Sí, tu mama me explico cómo hacerlos

-¿Porque? –No pudo evitarlo le daba curiosidad saber porque había decidido aventurarse a preparar algo que no sabía y que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Porque…se me antojaron mucho –Dijo divertida la rubia mientras comía de su plato

El rubio sonrió dulcemente mientras también comenzaba a comer.

.

.

.

En la escuela a la hora del almuerzo la rubia se encontraba concentrada en su lectura, no comía, realmente no se le antojaba nada de lo que pudiera almorzar prefería prepararse para seguir con su "asunto" además las molestias habían regresado después de comer unos charritos con Phoebe hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué haces hermosa?

La rubia levanto la vista y vio a Alan quien le miraba sonriente

-Que te importa

-Vaya que agresiva ya divórciate –Dijo riendo divertido

-Y tú ya muérete

-Auch –Dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento –No creí que me odiaras tanto

-No te di permiso de sentarte zopenco y no te odio solo no me agradas

-Que directa…sabes tú si me agradas y mucho

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que salte de alegría o qué?

-Con un beso me basta –Susurro acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia

-Si te acercas más probaras mi puño, tarado

-Me puedo arriesgar, tal vez valga la pena para ambos

-¿Qué…? –El joven la tomo con fuerza pero ella se hizo a un lado y comenzó a forcejear -¡Suéltame tarado!

-Vamos no seas tan salvaje, aunque me gustan las salvajes –Dijo divertido de la situación, realmente solo lo hacía por divertirse, la rubia le gustaba pero no era tan poco para tanto, al menos no para él. –Vamos tal vez logre abrirte los ojos preciosa y tal vez hasta te…

Sintió un puño y como la rubia salía de sus manos –Te lo advertí… -Dijo aquel joven con ojos verde esmeralda que destilaban furia, era como ver a un león protegiendo lo suyo y marcando al fin su territorio, Helga miraba asombrada la situación, Arnold solo levanto a Alan para volverlo a golpear. –No la vuelvas a tocar –Su voz fue suave pero amenazante como el siseo de una serpiente enfurecida

Alan solo sonrió antes de abalanzarse sobre él, no podía dejar que ese cabeza de balón le ganara y menos enfrente de toda la escuela -¡Ya veras, idiota! –Pero antes de que comenzaran.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que les hablaba.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste tuve que cortar aqui porque ya me habia emocionado jejejej pero mañana subo lo que falto ;D**_

 _ **saludos espero que les guste ;D y linda semana**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 COMPLICACIONES II

**CAPITULO 7 ARNIE SHORTMAN**

 _Cada vez que caigo en la cuenta de que el matrimonio es más complejo y absorbente de lo que creí, pienso que me precipite al aceptar todo de manera tan rápida y fácil, pero tampoco me arrepiento, realmente no hay de que arrepentirse, Arnold es un estupendo hombre y esposo, solo que a veces los celos lo controlan demasiado un problema que realmente tuvo desde novios, claro que fue apagándose poco a poco pero después de lo que paso con su primo, Stinky y compañía es posible que por eso su inseguridad aumento y ahora que tenía a la persona que ama, es lógico que se vuelva más posesivo y protector pero para mí, ante mis ojos era realmente exagerado porque yo podía aun protegerme, no soy manca._

 _Realmente es complicado comprender la mente humana, de cómo nuestras emociones fluyen y cambian de 1° grado dando un giro hasta de 190° grados, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Somos humanos, como tal podemos tener tropiezos y también confusiones con nuestras emociones, el querer proteger y sobreproteger son palabras similares pero no son ni cerca de una a la otra._

 _Proteger es orientar, amar, darle a la persona todo tu apoyo y comprensión, pero sin hostigarla o llegar al grado de ser tan obsesivo y pretender que el sol ni siquiera le toque, sobreproteger se convierte cuando llegamos a este punto y entonces comienza la posesión hacia la persona, lo cual provoca la ruptura o complicaciones en una relación, como novios es más sencillo solo terminan con la persona y listo pero un matrimonio…más un matrimonio que fue consumado por parte de ambas personas por amor, no debería terminar…se supone que es un por siempre, por la eternidad, hasta la muerte, entonces he aquí cuando se debe de luchar antes de dar la toalla._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Paula?

La joven le miraba con una preocupación sincera, pero en el fondo se alegraba que la rubia haya sido tan tonta como para dejar tan vulnerable a aquel rubio y mejor aún solo.

-Quería ver si estabas bien –Se sentó junto a él, estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado horas antes, pensando también en su león que ahora estaba plácidamente durmiendo dentro de él, aquel mounstro lleno de celos y deseando que nadie tocara a la joven, ahora estaba como si nada, ¿Cómo era posible que su autocontrol que siempre tuvo se esfumara cuando se tratara de ella? ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho esa mujer?

-Sí, estoy bien gracias

-¿No quieres hablar?

-Preferiría estar solo, perdona

-Creo que eso es lo que menos debes hacer –Sonrió de lado mientras le extendía la mano –Arnold tu y yo fuimos amigos, por favor tenme confianza –Sonrió aún más al ver como el rubio le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa –Vamos a algún lado como en los viejos tiempos –Susurro –Claro que ahora estaría mejor una cerveza ¿No lo crees?

El rubio suspiro pesadamente –Creo que…no me vendría mal una

-Claro y así me cuentas ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, quiero que nuestra amistad vuelva Arnold –Sonrió tiernamente

-Claro que si Paula. ¿Vamos? –Se puso de pie y le estiro una mano a la joven quien la tomo gustosa

-Claro

Ambos caminaron hacia un restaurant-bar que estaba cerca de ahí, mientras un pelirrojo tomaba una fotografía y dato de todo lo que había ocurrido, sabía que aquello destrozaría a su enemigo y eso le causaba una sensación placentera en el interior de su ser.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en el departamento sollozando levemente, realmente la discusión que había tenido con Arnold no fue como las anteriores y realmente todo comenzó después de que él fue llevado a la dirección y…por culpa de cierto rubio.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Arnie Shortman caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, bajo una gabardina que ocultaba su verdadera identidad, llevaba también una pequeña gorra que ayudaba a su camuflaje, buscaba por uno y por otro corredor a su objetivo hasta que…

-Helga…

La rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espina dorsal, sin siquiera moverse a mirar aquella persona que le llamaba sabía perfectamente bien quien era… -Aléjate de mí –Murmuro apenas audible para el rubio quien rio por lo bajo

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo deseo? –La rodeo de la cintura pero la rubia inmediatamente dio un codazo y se alejó, con ese simple gesto sus neuronas parecieron reaccionar y dar una advertencia a su cerebro. Arnie solo sonrió de lado, mientras le miraba perversamente y escaneaba el cuerpo de la joven –Te ves mejor ahora que eres una mujer casada –Comento tranquilamente

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente pero su semblante reflejaba molestia y odio –Aléjate de mí o si no…

-¿Crees que hay algo peor que el infierno que viví en aquel lugar, Helga?

-Tú te lo buscaste, no fui yo la culpable

-Tienes razón, el culpable fue Arnold, por interponerse en nuestros caminos –Sonrió –Piénsalo Helga, si él no hubiera existido, tu no hubiera sufrido nunca por el desamor, tal vez seguirías siendo la misma Helga G. Pataki que cuando éramos niños, tal vez yo te hubiera enamorado y ahora y desde siempre hubiéramos estado juntos

-En tus sueños…

-Arnold solo estorba, pero no te preocupes pronto dejara de hacerlo –Se acercó un poco a la rubia quien dio un paso hacia atrás –El terminara dejándote por otra…volverá hacerte sufrir y entonces…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Gerald –La rubia no pudo ocultar su alivio al ver al joven moreno acercarse, fue tanta la emoción de tener a alguien más en aquel momento que de inmediato se acercó a él, el joven sorprendido pero viendo lo vulnerable que estaba en aquel momento la joven le rodeo con su brazo.

-¿Te está molestando, Helga? –Pregunto mirando con mala cara al joven que de inmediato comenzó a dar pasos atrás.

-Sí, él es….Arn…

-¿Gerald?

Arnie aprovecho la distracción para salir corriendo pero empujando a los jóvenes y provocando que cayeran hacia el suelo, Gerald tomo a Helga fuertemente con sus brazos para evitar que pegara contra el suelo y sin querer juntándola por completo a su cuerpo, Helga lo sujeto con fuerza rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello para evitar la caía y por instinto, pero quedaron en una posición comprometedora para cualquiera.

-¡Helga!

Arnold inmediatamente se acercó a ellos y Gerald solo tuvo tiempo de hacer a un lado a la joven pues vio en los ojos de su amigo que la molestia y los celos lo dominaban como para entender razones, dejo que el joven se abalanzara sobre de él y descargara su furia, pues bien sabía que era imposible tratar de explicar algo en aquel momento, solo trataba de esquivar sus golpes pero era algo complicado al parecer el karate de su abuela salía cada que alguien miraba a su esposa.

-¡Arnold! –Gritaba Helga tratando de que parara pero el rubio estaba endemoniado, si esa era la palabra en aquel momento para Helga.

-¡Eres mi amigo! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!¡Seguro tu estas ayudando a Arnie! ¡Seguro después saldrás con que…te gusta! –Gritaba cosas como esta el rubio mientras daba un golpe tras otro a su amigo, quien trataba de evitar golpearle la cabeza por idiota.

-¡Basta Arnold!

Los alumnos comenzaron a acercarse por el ruido que estaban generando, por su curiosidad de ver en otro espectáculo a aquel rubio, que al parecer era un esposo posesivo y celoso, muchos comenzaron a mirar a Helga con verdadera pena, murmurando cosas como _"Seguramente está sufriendo maltrato" "Y pensar que era diferente…creí que nadie podía ser más agresivo que Helga Pataki" "Ahora seguramente él la golpea"_ eso ya era el colmo.

Se acercó decidida a los dos jóvenes, el moreno comenzó a golpearle también después de un golpe en la boca y un poco de sangre corriendo de esta, tampoco dejaría que lo mataría por algo sin sentido, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de abalanzarse sobre el rubio para halarlo hacia ella y ahí fue cuando Arnold también perdió el control.

-¡Basta ya Arnoldo!

-¡Tú no te metas Helga! –Arnold le miro mientras ella lo sujetaba del brazo para que dejara de golpear a Gerald -¡Suéltame!

-¡Estoy harta de tus celos posesivos y de que creas que todo mundo me va a hacer daño, por dios santo es tu mejor amigo, ¿Cómo diablos desconfías de él?! –Grito roja de coraje -¡¿Cómo demonios puedes desconfiar de mí?!

-¡Lo que vi! ¿Qué fue entonces? ¡Algo entre amigos!

-¡Tu cabeza es una estúpida nube de humo, Arnoldo, no puedo creer que pienses mal de mí!

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!

-¡¿Yo la tengo?!

-¡Si por la manera en que te vistes, provocas a medio mundo! –Dijo sacando una excusa realmente absurda, la ropa de Helga no era para nada realmente provocativa -¡Coqueteas con medio mundo como con Alan!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo fácil?!

-¡Captaste! –Dijo el rubio sarcástico

La rubia en aquel momento no lo pensó ni un momento, sintió su corazón morir al escuchar aquello y sin pensarlo mucho ni que realmente estaba a punto de hacer algo que no pensó hacer, le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rubio quien cayó de bruces atrás, la rubia dejo sorprendido a su esposo, al mejor amigo de este y al público que ya estaba viendo todo.

-Creo que si… -Dijo más tranquila tratando de controlar su voz, que sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría –Piensas eso de mi…lo mejor sería no seguir –Dijo mirándole con mucho odio

-Creo que tienes razón –Dijo el rubio levantándose y tomándola de los brazos para levantarla del suelo –Pero por lo mientras sigues siendo mi esposa Helga –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Así que por ahora te aguantas y te vas a la casa a cambiarte, deja de ser tan coqueta con todos los hombres –Bien ya era el colmo, Arnold no entendía realmente lo que acaba de pasar ¿O qué?, preparo de nuevo su puño pero este lo atrapo –Otra cosa querida, no vuelvas a golpearme, soy más fuerte que tu –La rubia gruño pero el solo la empujo con el puño que tenía en su mano y la joven fue la que cayo esta vez de bruces al suelo, lastimándose realmente, las personas inmediatamente se acercaron a Helga sobretodo Phoebe.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! –Le grito la oriental con reproche

-¡Tú no te metas!

-¡No le grites! –Gerald ya estaba de pie y al lado de Arnold mirándole sin creer lo que veía -¡Estás loco!

-¡Estoy harto de que todos se metan! ¡Ella es mía! –Dijo frustrado, comenzaba a sentirse ofuscado, sentía que todo mundo se reía de él, sentía que la misma rubia comenzaba a disfrutar realmente que él estuviera como su esclavo como siempre lo quiso, eso no lo hacía sentir bien y menos lo hacía sentirse seguro, sentía que ella solo estaba disfrutando en una esquina mirándolo tan bobo como siempre, tal vez era gracias a esas cartas…

-¡No soy una cosa! –Grito la rubia levantándose

-¡Eres mi esposa!

-¡No soy tu propiedad, Arnold! –La joven comenzaba a quebrarse y no quería, tomo la mano de Phoebe y esta entendió que estaba siendo destruida por dentro por lo que acababa de pasar y ni siquiera sabía bien porque habían llegado a ese punto.

-¡No dejare que nadie se meta en nosotros! –Grito desesperado -¡Ni siquiera tu Gerald!

-Bien suficiente –Gerald lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro provocando que este cayera nuevamente y esta vez con un gran desangre nasal, en el piso cayeron unas cuantas gotas y en la ropa del rubio quien solo miro a Gerald molesto pero sorprendido, era como si no hubiera estado ahí realmente. –Vámonos –Les dijo a las jóvenes quienes miraban sorprendidas todo, aunque una de ellas se le veía realmente triste, como si aquel golpe le hubiera dolido más que a quien lo recibió.

-¿Te vas con él? –Soltó el joven desde abajo y la rubia le miro molesta.

-Lo que sea que esté pasando por tu estúpida cabeza solo existe en ella porque realmente no es de él de quien debes preocuparte, si no de tu primo quien por cierto huyo, gracias a que Gerald llego, no vayas a la casa no te quiero ver –Dijo molesta dando media vuelta, su orgullo no sería pisoteado, no señor.

Solo camino al frente sin mirar atrás al rubio que seguramente tenía mucho en que pensar, Gerald y Phoebe la sujetaban de los brazos, lo cual agradecía no sabía cuánto tiempo sus piernas aguantarían sostenerse, en realidad no sabía cuánto ella podría aguantar en pie, cuando en realidad estaba destrozándose por dentro.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Miro la hora, ya era casi media noche, no podía ser que Arnold no hubiera llegado…seguramente se habría ido a dormir a su antigua habitación, que sus padres no habían tocado pues sabían que el rubio le gustaría mantener aquella habitación intacta.

-Estúpido… -Murmuro molesta y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, no lograba hacerlo y menos al saber que ese rubio no llegaba.

-¿Dónde estará? –Dijo preocupada, el último mensaje de Gerald decía que él estaba en un bar, al menos eso le dijo pero no le dio detalles y ella tampoco los pidió, solo le pidió que lo cuidara.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse y dormir, cuando…la puerta del departamento se abrió y alguien entro, por el ruido que hicieron se podía saber que estaba tambaleándose un poco.

Se debatió entre salir o mejor quedarse en la cama simulando que dormía plácidamente, opto por la segunda, si estaba mal que él se las arreglará como pudiera, ella debía mantener su orgullo y dignidad ante todo y no dejar que aquel rubio volviera a hacer algo que la lastimara.

De pronto sintió que alguien se subía a la cama, eso sí era de cínico pensó la rubia molesta, pero en ese momento sintió una mano y como la halaban hacia un cuerpo que ella conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué…? –No pudo terminar sintió los labios insistentes de su esposo queriendo apoderarse de los de ella, exigiéndole así también su perdón pero a la vez marcando y dejando en claro que era de él, que pese a todo lo que pudiera pasar él era su esposo y ella su esposa, aunque a veces pareciera machista, él no tenía ojos para nadie más.

-Perdóname –Susurro entre aquel beso apasionado y las caricias que le estaba comenzando a dar con sus manos, la rubia ni siquiera tenía tiempo para responder, quería empujarlo pero aquello era su debilidad, no sabía cómo hacer que el rubio parara, solo sentía suavemente la mano de su esposo recorrer por debajo de la sabana hasta llegar a la parte húmeda de la joven.

-Arnold… -Susurro jadeantemente mientras abría los ojos de golpe y le miraba sonrojada.

Él le sonrió traviesamente –Eres mía ¿Verdad? –Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, la tomo de las muñecas las cuales hizo para atrás de la cabeza de la rubia, quien soltó un gemido cuando sintió el cuerpo de su esposo pegado totalmente al suyo –Dilo –Exigió el joven, la rubia odiaba que el usara aquellos momentos para doblegarla para hacerla olvidar todo y solo pensar en que estaba perdida y totalmente loca enamorada de él

-Soy…

-¿Si?

-Tuya

El rubio la beso salvajemente pero lleno de amor y de dulzura, pese a estar siendo algo brusco procuraba no lastimarla, pronto comenzó a quitar las prendas que había obstruyendo su camino, recorrió la mejilla de la joven con sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja y pasar de esta lentamente hacia el cuello de la joven, como si tratara de succionarle todo.

Helga soltó un gemido aún más fuerte, aquella era su debilidad, su gran debilidad era aquel ser que estaba besándole, no sabía ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez pensara que ella tenía el control sobre él? cuando realmente él tenía el control, siempre lo tuvo, él pudo darse cuenta desde antes pero no lo hizo pero ahora, estaba más que consiente de ello y lo usaría a su favor.

Se apodero de los senos de la joven, suavemente los besaba mientras acariciaba las entrepiernas de la joven provocando que la rubia se extasiara de tal sensación, ella luchaba con volver a la realidad pero era un poco complicado con su esposo en ese estado.

-Arnold….sigo…

-Cállate –Ordeno el joven mientras volvía a besarla exigiendo la entrada a su lengua y acariciarle suavemente la suya a la joven, mientras pegaba su cuerpo desnudo contra la de piel de la joven, quien sintió el miembro del joven, quien ya deseaba participar. –Te amo –Susurro ya más tranquilo y mirándole con una dulzura infinita y suavizo el beso que hasta hace un momento le había estado dando.

-Sigo molesta –Susurro la rubia mirándole

-Lo lamento –Comento avergonzado –El aliento de su esposo olía bastante a alcohol y sus besos supieron al sabor del licor que seguro estuvo tomando lo cual aumentaba su molestia, trato de quitarse pero él no se lo permitió.

-No… te necesito –Susurro suplicante, mirándole con esa aura esmeralda que le imploraba que el siguiera amándola.

-Pero yo…

-Helga por favor

-No…yo

La beso, comenzó nuevamente su trabajo y cuando sintió que le cuerpo de su esposa estaba nuevamente relajado aprovecho para introducir su miembro por entre las piernas de su esposa, la joven solo dejo que lo hiciera, sintió suavemente como iba ingresando y lo apasionado que estaba su esposo, sintiendo que no podría seguir peleando contra la marea, era mejor seguirla hacia el paraíso.

Arnold solo sonrió pícaramente al ver como se arqueaba el cuerpo de su esposa mientras estaba con el suave vaivén el cual iba aumentando de velocidad conforme ella comenzaba a gemir y a sujetar sus brazos fuertemente, eso para él era la señal verde y que todo era correcto como lo hacía.

Aquella noche ella realmente sintió que otro poco y su esposo la partía en dos, Arnold no estuvo realmente feliz con todo hasta que dieron las cinco de la mañana, ella no podía quejarse, realmente los besos, sus caricias y el suave vaivén del joven habían sido dulces, apasionadas y salvajes.

Lentamente sintió los rayos de luz ya molestándole demasiado, sintió pesadez en su cuerpo, abrió lentamente los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola.

-¿Arnold? –Pregunto mirando a su alrededor, no lo soñó obviamente ¿O sí?, se observo estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas, eso era una señal que no lo soñó pero entonces…

 _"_ _Helga,_

 _Me fui ayudar a mi padre con algunas reparaciones, sigue durmiendo mi pequeña guerrera anoche fue una batalla muy fuerte ¿No lo crees? Si necesitas algo solo avísame._

 _Por favor perdóname_

 _Arnold"_

Observo la bandeja que había en la mesita y suspiro, -Si cree que con lo de anoche lo perdone está muy equivocado –Comento molesta y se disponía a salir pero…

-Hola Helga

La rubia dio un respingo y se quedó estática en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, quedándose completamente helada en su lugar, sin mirar a ningún lado solo rogándole a los cielos que…que…

-¿Te da gusto verme? –El pelirrojo sonrió maliciosamente, mientras miraba la espalda de la rubia, quien aún seguía asustada. –Nos divertiremos –Susurro antes de acercársele a la espalda de la joven, sintiendo la sangre de la joven latir con fuerza en sus venas, provocándole una sensación placentera y de una sed, infinita de poseerla ya en aquel momento. –Estas hermosas…más…hermosa –Su sonrisa se ensancho más y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, quien estaba estática, respirando con dificultad solo pudo soltar un suave grito ahogado que salió como susurro.

-Tu…. –" _No puede ser"_ pensaba desesperada tratando de localizar el teléfono y saber cuánto le llevaría hacer algún movimiento tratando de golpearle a aquel joven, pero… ¿Podría?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **jejejej no me odien, repeti este capitulo y ahora si quede satisfecha, espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo ;D**_

 _ **si muajajaj soy mala ¿quien sera es pelirrojo? ¿ya lo saben? bueno aqui hay una pista helga lo conoce ¿quien sera?**_

 _ **disculpen si exagere un poco con el hermoso arnoldo pero siempre he pensado que no es tan tranquilo y samaritano como todo mundo piensa y ademas tambien tiene sangre en las venas y sabemos que los celos embrutecen a cualquiera jejeje aunque tal vez este pensando en algo bueno o mejor para nuestra pareja jejeje aun no lo tengo bien definido pero espero que la historia en si les siga gustando**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews lamento no estar agradeciendo ultimamente a cada uno pero quiero que sepan que si leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios asi que no dejen de hacerlo,**_

 _ **bien dado que este fic es el que he estado actualizando es el que ha recibido reviews por lo que estare actualizandolo diaramente hasta el proximo viernes, se que he descuidado mis fics pero no por gusto, siempre trataba de que hubiera actalizacioones diarias pero realmente estos meses desde el año pasado han sido pesados pero poco a poco ya todo ha ido mejor y espero estar retomando las actualizaciones diarias pero dandole prioridad al fic que a ustedes mas les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana :D**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 DOBLE SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 8 CAMBIO DE RUTA**

* * *

 _A veces la vida nos lleva a caminos extraños y en ocasiones lo que en un principio era algo prácticamente imposible e irreal termina siendo nuestro presente, futuro y que siempre formaron parte de nuestro pasado de una u otra forma, pero es increíble notar como todo se fue desarrollando y como las cosas llegan del modo menos inesperado._

 _A veces me pregunto qué tan extraño fue mi vida como para llegar a estar con la persona menos esperada por mí, pero…más extraño poder llegar a mantener ese matrimonio a flote, realmente no era ni fue como lo esperaba, el matrimonio es algo así como una lucha de poder entre la pareja, pues no se puede poner de acuerdo cuando uno dice rosa y otro azul, si en noviazgo fue complicado ahora con la gran responsabilidad de un felices por siempre, es más complicado y no como los cuentos de hadas comentan siempre en las películas._

 _Y cuando las sorpresas llegan inesperadamente, es peor._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

-¿No lo perdonaras verdad primor?

La rubia casi muere de un infarto cuando volteo a mirar a un lado de donde provenía la voz y entonces encontró…

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito realmente aquella persona le causaba escalofríos, era como ver un fantasma un mal fantasma de su vida pasada, todo se convertía en una pesadilla en vez de ser mejor cada vez todo era peor.

-¿Te sorprendí?

-Vete –Grito ahogadamente la rubia molesta y tratando de encontrar algo con su mano para lanzarle y que este no diera ni un paso más.

-Por ahora creo…que es lo mejor –Susurro –Pero no olvides, Helga que tenemos un asunto pendiente –Dijo acercándose a la joven, ambos se miraron perdiéndose en el mar azul de sus ojos mutuos, unos llenos de miedo, rencor y dolor, los otros llenos de odio, rencor y dolor también pero muy seguros.

-Vete… -Murmuro la joven cada vez más débil por el miedo que la estaba envolviendo últimamente le pasaba que se sentía débil no solo física si no también emocionalmente.

-Recuerda Helga, te daré donde más te duele –Dijo esto sonriendo y de inmediato desapareció por la ventana, momento en el cual se escuchó la puerta de la entrada del departamento y de un minuto a otro apareció Arnold quien al mirarla se acercó asustado.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo…

Todo comenzó a darle realmente vueltas y de pronto el estómago comenzó a revolvérsele pese a que no tenía nada en el desde el día anterior, de echo en ese momento se percató del olor a huevos fritos que provenían de la bandeja, con algo que alcanzo a distinguir era tocino, inmediatamente aquel olor inundo todo su ser y sin poder resistirlo más, corrió al baño envuelta en la sabana que había estado usando para cubrirse, solo empujo a Arnold para correr fuera de la cama, el joven solo quedo sorprendido por aquel acto.

Realmente comenzó a sentirse muy mal sin saber bien porque, no había comido desde el día anterior y aquello era extraño solo olio un poco de su comida que por cierto era su favorita y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de vomitar, ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Helga? –La voz de Arnold la sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó al lavabo y se mojó la cara y se enjuago la boca. -¿Estas bien?

-Si –Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras lentamente abría la puerta –Creo que algo me cayó mal

-No es la primera vez que dices eso, creo que es mejor que te revise un médico –Dijo preocupado –Además no te veo nada bien, estas muy pálida

-Estoy bien –Mintió tratando de usar su tono usual, además aún estaba molesta con el

-Bueno pero por hoy será mejor que reposes

-Como sea –Dijo malhumorada mientras buscaba algo que ponerse encima.

.

.

.

El rubio se encontró prácticamente todo el día con su padre ayudándolo con las reparaciones que había que hacerle a la casa de huéspedes lo más malo de todo eso, es que Lila siempre aparecía misteriosamente cuando él se quedaba solo en alguna parte de la casa lo cual comenzaba a irritarle realmente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dijo poco amable cuando por enésima vez se la encontraba, esta vez por las escaleras que daban a su antigua habitación, le hubiera encantado vivir ahí con Helga pero no tendrían mucho espacio y por supuesto no habría baño ni cocina propia.

-Sí, Arnold, pero no quiero ser una molestia –Murmuro avergonzada

-Lo eres más si no me dices nada y solo me andas siguiendo –Soltó el rubio exasperado aunque se sorprendió al escucharse era como si ya no fuera el mismo de antes, la pelirroja también le miro sorprendida de que le respondiera de esa forma, pero pensó que tal vez tanto tiempo con la rubia había acabado afectándole

-Bueno pues…no quiero abusar de toda su amabilidad pero… -Menciono algo avergonzada o eso aparentaba –No tengo…dinero y pues…bueno sabes algo Arnold olvídalo, no debería estar diciendo eso perdóname es solo – _Lagrimas,_ era lo que le faltaba, pensó el rubio

-No te preocupes Lila –Saco su billetera –Espero que con eso te alcance para lo que necesitas pero debes considerar conseguir un empleo –Dijo antes de dar media vuelta pero…

-Gracias Arnold –Dijo la joven abrazándolo con fuerza –Si necesitas algo –Hizo énfasis en la última frase mirándolo intensamente y muy atrevida ¿Desde cuándo lo era? –No dudes en buscarme, sabes dónde estoy –Dijo un poco más dulce como antes, pero la sonrisa era muy coqueta y atrevida, desvió su mirada y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, no me di cuenta de que Helga nos había observado.

Al ingresar al departamento, vi a Helga enfrascada en la computadora con un montón de hojas alrededor de la mesa, parecía que estuvo trabajando en vez de descansar, me acerque sonriendo al ver que por fin había comido algo tal vez lo hizo ella misma pero por lo menos era un alivio ver que había comido algo aunque no fuera tan saludable.

-Hola amor –La salude dulcemente mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en su mejilla pero ella me rechazo, lo cual me dolió, había pensado que tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar después de lo de…pero claro me equivoque. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Si vas a andar besándote o estando con cualquier tipeja antes de acercarte a mí, deberías limpiarte, zopenco

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

Desvió la mirada de la computadora para mirarme de forma firme y segura de lo que estaba pensando decir y también con dolor, podía ver a través de esos zafiros intensos que tanto amaba, a mí no me engañaba.

-¿Porque llegaste así anoche? –Pregunto, la rubia sintió como sus mejillas ardían no por lo que pregunto si no que eso hacia recordarle lo que paso después de que el rubio llego.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes a que me refiero, Arnold, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde y borracho? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? –Dijo dejándose llevar de momento por sus emociones, se percató tarde de lo último y desvió la mirada su intención no era demostrarse frágil y menos por él.

-Estuve bebiendo…

-Eso lo deduje en un instante, genio –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras esperaba el resto de la respuesta del rubio que tomo otro segundo para respirar hondo y continuar.

-No estaba borracho –Aclaro mientras le miraba –Estoy consciente de todo lo que hice desde que estuve en aquel bar hasta como llegue a la casa –La rubia le miro un poco nerviosa pero molesta a la vez –No debí haber tomado perdóname y mi intención no fue preocuparte –Comento mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la joven.

-Bien pero…no lo vuelvas a hacer –Dijo molesta –No quiero andar poniendo carteles de que se busca a un fenómeno con cabeza de balón –El rubio rio por lo bajo pero tomo su mano.

-Me gusta saber que soy importante para ti –Ella trato de levantarse pero él se lo impidió –Helga perdóname, me comporte como un completo idiota, lamento mucho haberme dejado llevar por mis celos…

-Estúpidos –Agrego la joven

-Bien pero compréndeme

-No es solo eso –Se puso de pie –Desde que sabemos que Arnie salió de la cárcel, te comportas muy sobreprotector conmigo, lo cual me gusta pero…ahora comienzo a sentirme asfixiada –Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada por lo que decía

-Comprendo pero no quiero que nada malo te pase

-No debiste golpear a Gerald

-No debió meterse con…

-No me hizo nada, ves a lo que me refiero, Arnoldo –Enarco una ceja –Te has vuelto muy celoso y posesivo, lo cual me agrada pero no quiero que llegues al extremo –Dijo la joven riendo, confundiendo al rubio –Esta bien sentir celos pero ya no son saludables cuando comienzas a portarte paranoico, piénsalo Arnold y por cierto –Dio media vuelta –Dile a Lila que no use tanto perfume la próxima vez que vaya a estar contigo porque de inmediato me daré cuenta y entonces tendré que hacer algo al respecto para que se aleje –Añadió rápidamente mientras tomaba la computadora y se metía a la habitación, dejando al rubio algo confundido pero a la vez sintió agradable pues sabía que las cosas podían mejorar siempre y cuando fueran las conversaciones como en ese momento.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya rápidamente un mes, últimamente veía a Helga más cansada de lo normal y a la vez misteriosa con respecto a eso que había estado escribiendo, no lo entendía, simplemente no lograba ver a través de esos ojos ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Hola viejo –Gerald lo saludo como le venían haciendo ya hace años, él se había disculpado con su mejor amigo después de reflexionar todo un día en lo mal que actuó cuando lo vio junto a Helga, además de ilógico pues mejor que nadie sabía que Gerald solo tenía ojos para Phoebe

-Hola Gerald

-¿Qué ocurre? –El moreno vio que el semblante de su amigo no era nada bueno.

-Eh…nada bueno…en realidad me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a…Helga?

Gerald le miro sorprendido como diciendo _"¿Acaso no vives con ella, como es que no sabes lo que le pasa a tu propia esposa?"_ si eso seguramente pensaba su amigo.

-¿Porque lo dices viejo?

-Actúa muy extraña y además…últimamente la notó más agotada y con mucho mas sueño pese a que duerme prácticamente todas las tardes después de comer y hacer sus trabajos.

-Bueno…pues no lo sé Arnie, ¿Qué puedo decirte hermano? Las mujeres son seres muy complejos y es mejor no tratar de entenderlas –Dijo sonriéndole

El rio por lo bajo pero enseguida desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia con su amiga con la que estaba _"almorzando"_ pero su esposa estaba nuevamente dormida.

.

.

.

El camino regreso a casa se la paso observándola, la rubia estaba plácidamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto, era increíble se la paso durmiendo toda la hora del almuerzo que tuvieron antes de ir a clases y ahora estaba durmiendo nuevamente ¿Qué pasaba con la joven? Empezaba a preocuparse demasiado por la salud de su joven esposa.

-¿Helga?

-Mmmm –Respondió soltándole un manotazo en la mano que le movía suavemente el hombro

-¿Amor? ya llegamos

-Mantecado –Murmuro mientras sonreía

-¿Mantecado? –Pregunto confundido pero no se rindió volvió a tocarle el hombro para que despertarla pero se dio por vencido así que mejor la cargo suavemente entre sus brazos para llevarla al departamento.

-¿Arnold? ¿Helga? –Mi mama salió al pasillo al escuchar el ruido que hacia al querer ingresar con Helga en mis brazos -¡Dios mío, ¿Qué paso?! –Me pregunto asustándose de que yo llevara a Helga en mis brazos

-Tranquila mama, no ocurrió nada malo, solo está algo cansada y se quedó dormida

-¡Oh, qué alivio!, bueno por favor dale esta carta cuando despierte –Dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre –Seguro le alegrara verla

Mire la carta pero venia cerrada pero venia según yo de una editorial, eso me sorprendió pero no dije nada solo seguí mi camino con Helga.

.

.

.

Helga despertó en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, observo por todas partes buscando a su esposo, quien estaba a su lado…sonrió tranquila de verlo dormir tan pacíficamente pero de pronto sintió un ataque nuevamente de nauseas como las del almuerzo pero parecían haber tomado más fuerza, corrió al baño tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-No puedo…creerlo –Murmuro sin aliento una vez que había dejado de vomitar, para después relajarse un poco, se limpió la cara mientras se miraba en el espejo, aquello ya no era normal ¿O sí? Entonces comenzó a pensar que era lo que causaba sus mares, cuando estaba en su periodo normalmente… _¿Periodo? ¡¿Mi periodo?!_ Pensó asustada

 _"_ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que menstruo?" comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de nuevo, para tomar su calendario, comenzó a hacer cuentas "¡No puede ser! ¡Un mes de retraso y yo ni por enterada! ¡Vaya que eres una idiota Helga, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan distraída?!"_ asustada miro hacia su esposo quien permanecía dormido "Siempre nos hemos cuidado a excepción de… _"Si no mal recuerdo, solo fueron dos ocasiones…no puede ser la última así que… ¡Dios mío pero…!"_ estaba algo confundida y nerviosa " _Tranquila Helga seguramente solo es un retraso, debo tratar de relajarme, además he estado estresada estas últimas semanas por lo del libro y además los exámenes, debería dormirme mejor"_ dejo a un lado el calendario y se recostó junto a su esposo pero la verdad es que no durmió nada.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la joven se encontraba en la sala del departamento con la carta que había encontrado sobre la mesa, aquello no lo esperaba –Buenos días amor ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el rubio medio dormido al verla con la mirada perdida en la nada y con la carta que ayer su madre le había dado -¿Helga?

-Aceptaron mi libro –Murmuro aun sin poder creerlo –Quieren que…me piden que me mude a New York el próximo año –Dijo sin evitar sonreír –Quieren que trabaje en la editorial –Miro a su esposo sonriente sin poder evitarlo, aquello era un gran logro obviamente para ella y más porque su libro seria publicado por esa editorial (The New York Times) -¿No dices nada? ¡Van a publicar mi libro, Arnold! –Dijo exasperada de que no dijera nada

El joven sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, claro que estaba más que feliz por ella, estaba orgulloso de la mujer tan maravillosa que tenía a su lado, se sentía afortunado, pero…no deseaba que esa fortuna se terminara. –Claro que si amor, era obvio que lo aceptarían eres hermosa y muy buena escritora

-Gracias.

-Aunque no me hayas dicho nada –Comento algo molesto pero sin dejar de sonreírle dulcemente y acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo lamento –Murmuro avergonzada y sonriéndole tímidamente

-¿Entonces te iras? –Pregunto algo preocupado por la respuesta

Ella bajo la mirada algo dolida -¿No estarías dispuesto verdad?

-¿A qué te vayas? Sabes mi respuesta Helga

-Creí que somos una pareja y como tal deberíamos estar ahí en las buenas y las malas

-¿Quieres que deja la universidad para irme contigo? –Pregunto algo incrédulo al adivinar a que se refería, y claro que la dejaría pero…entonces ¿Qué harían? Claro que verla feliz le bastaba, pero ¿Le bastaría por siempre? Tenía miles de preguntas en aquel momento sin saber cómo reaccionar o que palabras decir exactamente.

-No tanto así pero…puedes intentar ingresar a una de las universidades de New York o cercanas para que…

-No lo sé, si decidí quedarme en Hillwood fue…

-No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé –Dijo adelantándose la rubia sin dejarlo decir realmente lo que había hecho que se quedara en su ciudad natal –Ambos recibimos otras respuestas de aceptación en otras universidades ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si pero…

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso Helga, solo que….no estoy seguro de querer irme cuando terminemos el primer año de la universidad, tal vez haya no sea tan sencillo incluso ingresar después de que no…

-Sabes algo olvídalo, no importa –Dijo la joven algo decepcionada –Aunque no pensé que no te alegraras por mí –Dio media vuelta para irse pero fue brusco el movimiento que se balanceo un poco

-Helga por supuesto que me alegro mucho por ti amor, pero no podemos dejar todo e irnos así… ¡Helga! –La sostuvo -¿Qué ocurre? Desde hace días te noto extraña

-Es por…lo del libro –Dijo sujetándose de el –Solo eso, pero ahora ya podré descansar mejor y por cierto disculpa por no haberte dicho antes de él, era una…sorpresa –Murmuro mientras trataba de seguir caminando hacia la habitación pero…

-Llamare al doctor –Dijo mientras la cargaba con fuerza

-¡Bájame Arnoldo! ¡Estoy bien!

-No es verdad y si es así el doctor lo confirmara

La rubia exasperada trato de darle un golpe pero mejor se sujetó, estar arriba de su esposo entre sus brazos no era precisamente algo que calmara sus mareos.

Una hora después el doctor de la familia estaba terminando de examinar a la rubia, quien estaba algo sonrojada por algunas preguntas de parte del médico, pero cuando termino sonrió dulcemente a la joven y al rubio quien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien todos sus síntomas son normales, aunque creo que debería tomar reposo por unas semanas en su estado, ya que es algo delicado siempre cuando es el primero –La rubia le miro con ojos como platos sin poder creerlo y Arnold le miro sin saber que era lo que se perdía en aquel momento –Felicidades, está embarazada –La rubia bajo la mirada hacia su vientre el cual en automático lo acuno con sus manos, sin poder creerlo, Arnold quedo en schok mientras el medico se retiraba, murmuro algo antes de irse pero ninguno de los dos escucho.

-Helga… -Murmuro al llegar a su lado y posar una mano sobre la de ella

-Un bebe… -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no eran de dolor ni de decepción, ahora solo le importaba aquella pequeña criatura que crecía en sus entrañas, sinceramente no pensaba embarazarse pronto pero ahora no había marcha atrás y no miraba a su bebe como una carga como muchas personas, sus padres por ejemplo mucho tiempo la vieron así, ella le miraba como si fuera el diamante más hermoso de todo el universo, un bebe de Arnold y ella, de su Arnold, del amor de su vida, aquello no podía ser mejor, incluso era mejor que cualquiera editorial y cualquier otro libro suyo publicado, jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz al recibir una noticia.

Arnold sonrió dulcemente –Nuestro bebe –Dijo acortando la distancia para besarla dulcemente, enfrascados en su burbuja de amor, al enterarse que serían padres, aquella era una gran sorpresa para ambos al igual que la propuesta de trabajo para Helga pero sabían perfectamente bien que esta sorpresa era mejor, tal vez no la esperaban tan pronto e incluso Arnold comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable, pero la verdad era que aquella era una dulce sorpresa que le provocó una felicidad incomparable en todo su ser, trato de transmitírselo a Helga a través de sus besos –Te amo –Dijo entre un beso y otro.

-Yo también –Dijo olvidando todo lo que había estado pasando las últimas semanas, este bebe representaba una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, una nueva oportunidad de seguirse amando y fortaleciendo su lazo que ahora era más fuerte con su bebe, nada podía ser más perfecto, al menos eso pensaba.

-Un bebe ¿eh? –Ambos pelirrojos se miraron entre si al escuchar lo que habían dicho los rubios –Excelente idea de poner esa cámara –Comento la pelirroja

El joven solo sonrió maliciosamente –Claro, soy una persona realmente impresionante…no tuve en balde una maestra tan extraordinaria como ella –Dijo burlonamente

-Si claro –Dijo la joven rodando los ojos -¿Ahora qué?

-Tendremos que tomar otra ruta, pues un bebe complica siempre todo ¿No lo crees?

-Si, además de que son llorones, feos y siempre…

-Vaya espero que nunca seas madre, Lila, pero no me refería a eso tonta, solo que esta es una gran oportunidad, los bebes siempre lo complican todo y más en un matrimonio tan joven –Murmuro –Además Helga aún debe decidir si ir o no ir a New York –Sonrió –Veremos cuanto les dura el amor ahora, Jajaja -Sonrío mientras miraba la pantalla donde los rubios se encontraban ensimismados en su mundo color de rosa, mundo que se encargaría de destruir.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **creyeron que me mori? jajaja no aqui sigo para tortularlos con mis locas ideas muajajajaj**_

 _ **no ya hablando enserio lamento mucho tardarme han sido meses muy pesados ya para mi que ya no se ni para donde echarme a correr y lo peor de todo es que a veces no me siento muy bien de salud, no se si sea muy normal pero tengo mucho sueño todo el tiempo eso ya tiene casi 3 meses pero espero que se vaya pronto porque por eso en las noches no aguanto, iba a subirlo desde el sabado y de verdad lo lamento mucho pero no me gusto cojmo estaba este capitulo asi que le modifique algunas cosas y espero que les guste**_

 _ **por cuestiones de tiempo creo que tendre que actualizar cada vez que pueda mis historias, trato de que sean diario como siempre pero como dije han sido unos meses muy estresantes para mi y no quiero seguirles quedando mal, claro que si puedo actualizar diarmente pues mejor pero si no quedaria de esta forma**_

 _ **fics de Arnold los estare actualizando los lunes y jueves, el fic que tenga mas reviews actualizare el sabado pero en la tarde noche,**_

 _ **fics de Candy los actualizare los martes y viernes, el fic que tenga mas reviews de igual forma se actualizara el sabado por la noche.**_

 _ **los fics de sailor moon, ranma 1/2 y sakura los actualizare los miercoles, el que tenga mas reviews se actualizara el sabado por la noche igual.**_

 _ **espero de esta forma poder tener mejor tiempo y quedarles bien, hoy es martes pero quiero actualizar lo mas que pueda solo por hoy y ya mañana comenzare de la forma que les indico,**_

 _ **bueno este review no fue de aqui pero quiero que todos sepan que no se me acaba la creatividad o dejo botadas las historias solo que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo como deseara y ultimamente no he estado bien de salud, solo quiero que sepan eso y que espero que sus reviews sean con criticas constructivas pues eso hacen que mejoren o con comentarios de que les gusta o no les gusta la historia pero de una mejor manera, no con insultos o comentarios del tipo que me hicieron pese a que no se hicieron en este fic quiero que sepan todos esto para que no me juzguen por la tardanza nuevamente les pido una enorme disculpa a todos por la demora pero creo que eso no da derecho a los insultos ¿no creen?**_

 _ **bueno en fin espero que les guste y esta vez prometo hacer lo que sea para no fallarles lo prometo por la gran betsy jejejej ;D**_

 _ **gracias a todos por sus reviews hermosos que tanto me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, asi mismo muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y tolerancia por mi tardanza :(**_

 _ **espero que el capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 CAMBIOS I

**CAPITULO 9 EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE ARNIE SHORTMAN**

 _En ocasiones las cosas llegan para bien, al menos es lo que muchas personas dicen cuando viene algo bueno para la familia o tal vez solo encuentran el lado bueno de las situaciones que a veces al principio son malas, aunque en este caso no aplica en una situación mala, pues ambos somos felices o al menos dentro de lo que cabe pero el error de mi parte fue pensar que un bebe vendría a unirnos más y a que el amor fuera más fuerte, fue todo lo contrario._

 _Muchas personas creen que cuando una pareja muy joven se casa terminara mal, esto no siempre es verdad pero tampoco significa que no tengan problemas que no tengan que tomar decisiones, decisiones que de momento lleguen a lastimar pero ¿Qué pasa en el futuro? Pues véanlo ustedes mismos para eso escribo mi experiencia de mi matrimonio joven y ahora verán como a partir de ahora luchare por mantener mi matrimonio y mi familia a flote, pues siempre son muchas cosas que en ocasiones no son tan simples como parecen o realmente buenas._

 _Ahora hablemos de otro tema, seguramente han escuchado por ahí sobre que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿creen que alguien puede cambiar y arrepentirse? Yo creo que si hay gente que logra un cambio en su vida, pero es cuando toca fondo, cuando ya no puede caer más bajo aparentemente y entonces decide mejor hacer algo diferente con su vida y tomar aquel camino que siempre detesto, el de la gente buena por decirle de un modo._

 _Recordemos que hay dos lados el bien y el mal, esto sabemos que es verdad y no solo es rojo y azul, debemos aprender a distinguir de lo bueno y de lo malo, obviamente si obramos mal probablemente nos regresaran aquellas maldades de una u otra forma la vida, como sufriendo alguna enfermedad, no encontrar el amor o simplemente no ser feliz, pero cada persona es capaz de distinguir y decidir qué es lo que quiere en la vida, por lo que también son capaces de arrepentirse y comprende el mal que hicieron y entonces emendar sus errores ¿Los perdonarías? ¿Qué harías tú?_

 _H.G.P._

* * *

Helga se encontraba con la familia Pataki y Shortman reunida quienes estaba brindando por el nuevo bebe que vendría dentro de unos meses a la vida de los jóvenes, hacía ya una semana desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Helga, habían ido ya al ginecólogo quien les había indicado que tenía dos meses exacto de embarazo y que todo parecía estar en completo orden, él bebe se estaba desarrollando normal y que la madre estaba en perfectas condiciones pero de momento necesitaba evitar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo por lo menos estos primeros meses.

Su familia estaba loca de felicidad diciendo todo lo que él bebe que aún no nacía, podría hacer y llegar a hacer y que tendría los mejores abuelos, aquello solo provocaba molestia en la rubia, además de que si pensaban que ella les dejaría a su bebe estaban muy equivocados.

-¡Un brindis por él bebe! –Dijo Bob ya algo tomado pues estaba sonrojado pero se le veía realmente feliz.

-¡Salud! –Dijeron todos al unísono, Miriam por supuesto no estaba bebiendo algo que ya había notado Helga desde antes de casarse, pero nunca le alegro, pues Miriam siempre podía dejar de tomar de vez en cuando y después volver a recaer.

Arnold a su lado solo le sonreía dulcemente –Te vez hermosa –Susurro cerca de su oído, lo que provoco su sonrojo de la rubia

-¿Y qué nombre le pondrán? ¿Ya pensaron? –Pregunto Miriam algo distraída como siempre

-Mama aún no sabemos el sexo del bebe, así que aún no podemos decidir –Dijo molesta la rubia

-¿Cuántos meses tienes, querida? –Pregunto como si los últimos 20 minutos no hubiera estado ahí.

-Miriam, tengo dos meses

-Es obvio que si es niño, se llamara Bob como su abuelo

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Pataki?! ¡¿Quieres acaso desgraciar la vida de ese pequeño con un feo nombre como ese?!

-¡¿Qué diablos está diciendo Shortman?!

-¡Se llamara como su bisabuelo, Phill! –Dijo orgulloso –Tan guapo como su bisabuelo, eso tenlo por seguro

-¡¿Qué locuras?! Claro que no, será como la familia Pataki

-Bueno eso es algo que Arnold y Helga decidirán –Comento Miles tratando de calmar la situación pero los dos hombres se molestaron más y siguieron con su pelea absurda.

Helga solo rodo los ojos y mejor se fue al comedor para ver si había algún postre aun, pues realmente comenzaba a tener una urgencia por un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había traído Stella.

-¿Helga?

-¡Demonios! ¡Lila! ¡Me puedes matar del susto! ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Grito molesta, después de tomar un profundo respiro continuo -¿Qué es lo que ocurre Lila? –Miro a la pelirroja de mala gana.

-Nada…solo bueno….yo quiero felicitarte…por la buena noticia –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Gracias

Arnold apareció en aquel momento detrás de ellas.

-Imagino que Arnold está muy feliz, aunque no era esto lo que realmente deseaba, cuando estaba conmigo me comentaba de todos sus sueños, pero imagino que ahora deberá dejarlos por él bebe y por ti…es una pena porque…

-¡Lila!

La pelirroja guardo silencio al ver al rubio detrás de su esposa.

-Yo…solo estaba diciendo…la verdad pero…no me malinterpretes yo…

-Mejor guarda silencio, además te he dicho que no vengas a esta cocina, tienes tu propia cocina en tu departamento

-Si pero…

-¡Vete!

-Arnold –Murmuro la rubia sosteniendo su mano –Lila no lo dijo con mala intención y yo le creo, solo, olvidemos esto –Tomo su rebanada de pastel y camino hacia la sala nuevamente, seguida del rubio.

Lila solo se quedó molesta por aquella escena, el rubio no dejaba ni un momento sola a Helga, desde que ella llego a esa casa y después del incidente donde ella los vio, Arnold procuraba no verla e incluso pidió a su familia que le pidieran que se fuera porque no estaba pagando renta, claro sus encantos aun servían por lo menos para con su abuelo y padre, que eran los únicos que había permitido que siguiera ahí.

Aunque ya no tenía mucho que hacer realmente, después de haber podido colocar aquellas cámaras detrás de aquellos dos espejos, se podría decir que tenía bien vigilada la casa de los rubios, pero obviamente las cámaras siempre requerían mantenimiento aunque el pelirrojo le había indicado que él tenía todo bajo control con respecto a eso, lo cual ella ignoro, pues pese a todo estar cerca de ellos era una gran oportunidad para poder separarlos al menos encontraría el momento de debilidad para hacerlo.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras salía de la cocina.

.

.

.

La mayoría de las chicas con las que Helga comenzó a tener una amistad mejor, pronto comenzaron a hacer preparativos para la llegada del primer bebe, Rhonda estaba vuelta loca por supuesto diciendo que ella misma diseñaría toda la ropa para ella y él bebe, Rhonda estaba estudiando en una escuela privada de Hillwood para convertirse en una gran diseñadora de modas.

Phoebe por otro lado estaba más que emocionada de que su hermana estuviera embarazada, era obvio que ella ya lo sospechaba pero no había dicho nada pues Helga aseguraba que era algo que le había caído mal, además del estrés que tenían en la escuela ya era bastante.

Gerald también estaba feliz por la pareja, más que nada porque Arnold siempre había sido como un hermano para él, estaba radiante de felicidad por su gran amigo e incluso empezó a ser más amigable con la rubia, aunque esto tal vez también se debía a que estaba madurando.

Las clases transcurrieron lo normal, Arnold se desvivía mas por Helga, la acompañaba a todas las clases que podía, sus horarios no eran exactamente iguales, pero procuraba saber que estaba bien y le enviaba cada cinco minutos mensajes, algo que a Helga no le causaba la más mínima gracia pero trataba de entender a su esposo.

En su clase de arte tuvo varios problemas ya que su cuerpo decidió en aquel momento tener unas verdaderas ansias de vomitar y sentirse con unas nauseas terribles, lo cual dificulto totalmente que ella pudiera continuar en esa clase, por lo que mejor se quedó en la cafetería de la universidad esperando que Arnold terminara su clase para poder irse juntos a casa.

-Hola Helga

La rubia sintió que el corazón se le paralizo, otra vez esa voz, no podía creer que lo volviera a encontrar dentro de la universidad era realmente algo increíble.

-¿Ar…Arnie? –Salto de la silla separándose completamente lo más posible de aquel rubio quien sonrió al ver tal acto.

-Te dije que volvería, cariño

-¡Aléjate de mí, zopenco!

-Vamos Helga, solo…

-¡Te odio! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez y aléjate de mí! ¡No te quiero cerca, asquerosa rata!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vete antes de que comience a pedir ayuda idiota!

-Helga…

-¡Helga!

Arnold apareció en aquel momento antes de que Arnie siquiera lograra acercarse nuevamente a la rubia, quien soltó un gran suspiro al ver a su esposo, quien de inmediato se le acerco y ella no dudo en colgarse de su brazo en forma de protección, Arnold se puso delante del rubio tratando de protegerla e imponiendo un alto a su primo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Arnie?!

-¿Me dejaras hablar o serás como tu esposa y solo me gritaras?

-Lo lamento pero no tenemos razón para querer escucharte y eso es tu culpa –Dijo fríamente el rubio

-Tal vez tengas razón, Arnold, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

-¿Crees que te la daré? –Le miro lleno de rencor y dolor al recordar lo que había tratado de hacerle a su esposa

-De cualquier forma ganaste ¿No? Helga es tu esposa y yo…no…yo no tengo nada –Dijo mirando cabizbajo el suelo –Pero tal vez si demuestro que quiero cambiar…logre que me perdonen

-Lo que trataste de hacerme no tiene perdón ¿No crees?

Arnie miro a Helga de manera avergonzada –He tenido terapias con la doctora Bliss, sé que tal vez no me crean pero sus terapias me han ayudado…

-Bien por ti primo pero no puedo perdonar lo que paso, lo lamento –Dijo cortándolo Arnold bruscamente –Te pido que si realmente estas arrepentido dejes de acosar a Helga, como bien dices es mi esposa y hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo –Siseo amenazadoramente provocando el erizo de la piel de Helga, el rubio solo miro a su primo con algo de molestia –Y también a nuestro bebe –Añadió molesto pero a la vez sonriendo dulcemente al recordar que había ya una tercera persona que vendría a alegrarles la vida y no lo permitiría, no permitiría que esa felicidad fuera empañada. –Tienes una orden de restricción si no quieres volver ser arrestado, aléjate de nosotros.

Arnold tomo a Helga del brazo y la sacó de ahí, dejando a un rubio cabizbajo conteniendo una pequeña lagrima, Arnold se preguntaba si realmente lo sentía o no, pero no deseaba arriesgar a su familia tratando de averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Ambos llegaron a su departamento, donde se dedicaron a realizar sus quehaceres y sus tareas sin mencionar nada de lo que había ocurrido.

La rubia estaba pasando por el espejo de la alcoba cuando se le cayó un lápiz, trato simplemente arrastrar el mueble, el cual cedió sin dificultad pero se sorprendió al ver que el espejo estaba pegado contra la pared, trato de moverlo un poco pero le era imposible, se rindió y solo regreso el mueble a su lugar y continuo con sus deberes.

.

.

.

Arnie caminaba por el gran estudio de la Doctora Bliss (la hermana) quien no olvidemos que había tomado el caso de Arnie y había tratado de averiguar desde cuando creció esa envidia y celos hacia su primo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás, Arnie?

-No lo sé, mi intención era avisarles a Arnold y Helga pero ninguno de los dos me ha perdonado y lo peor…es que aun amo a Helga.

-No la amas, Arnie, es una obsesión que creció dentro de ti al ver que le prestaba mucha atención a Arnold, el verlos juntos compartiendo rato desde que eran niños, provoco que desearas lo que él tenía como pasa con la atención y amor que él tuvo desde pequeños y que a ti te hacía falta

-No tiene por qué decírmelo

-¿Cómo olvidaste la obsesión que tenías con Lila?

El rubio la miro incomprensiblemente –No…ella nunca me gusto

La joven sonrió dulce y pacientemente –Arnie cuando te diste cuenta de que Arnold estaba loco por ella, tu comenzaste a desear que ella solo tuviera ojos para ti y así quitarle algo a Arnold, lo cual sucedió pues Lila estuvo contigo pero al ver a Arnold con Helga comenzaste a desear otra cosa que el tenia y tú no ¿No es así?

El joven quedo pensativo, nunca lo había visto de este modo pero ahora que lo pensaba podría ser verdad pues, siempre paso lo mismo con las cosas que Arnold tenia, desde que fuera una galleta hasta la atención de la gente, también pasaba con su mejor amigo, aunque ahí no pudo hacer mucho pues Gerald siempre lo considero raro –Tal vez –Susurro

-Creo que debes hacer lo correcto

-No me van a creer –Murmuro molesto

-Debes intentarlo

-Me arrestaran si intento siquiera acercarme

-Depende de cómo lo hagas Arnie, aquí también la pregunta es ¿Tu deseas hacerlo?

Se quedó pensativo y sin poder responder, por un lado el aun sentía que amaba a Helga, pero estaba ya consiente de que ella lo odiaba y contra eso no podía hacer nada, su enfermedad estaba siendo controlada pero el a veces sentía que no podría más y sus pensamientos hacia Helga con él, crecían con gran intensidad poco a poco y no podría saber si lograría controlar su deseo, como paso aquel día en el parque…bajo la mirada aquello no se lo decía a su doctora y no lo haría temía volver a la cárcel pero su sed de tomar las cosas no cedía.

-No lo sé…debo irme… -Dijo nervioso –Adiós

-Arnie –Dijo la doctora pero no logro detenerlo –Solo…espero que no hagas una tontería –Murmuro mirando la puerta abierta

.

.

.

Lila caminaba por la azotea de los huéspedes, mirando hacia un lado y a otro cuando tropezó con un rubio quien iba bajando ya por el tragaluz del cuarto que era suyo anteriormente, de inmediato se acercó y bajo por ahí provocando la sorpresa del rubio y que ambos cayeran.

-¡Demonios Lila! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! –Grito enfurecido pero ella simplemente se abalanzo sobre él y le planto un beso.

Momento en el cual se abrió la puerta e ingreso la persona menos indicada en aquel momento, observando la escena molesta. -¡Arnold! –Grito enloquecida viéndolos

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **mil gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo, lamento informar que estoy malita otra vez :( por eso me he tardado pero espero que el capitulo les guste y pues espero actualizar ya diaramente despues de mejorarme**_

 _ **aun asi gracias por su espera ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 CAMBIOS II

**CAPITULO 10 TERCER MES I**

* * *

 _A veces la vida tiene maneras extrañas de acomodar las piezas de agradecer, la vida es tan compleja sí, pero se imaginan entonces que tan compleja y difícil puede ser la mente de una sola persona, nunca sabemos que es lo que piensa la persona de al lado o que es lo que realmente pasa por su mente, lo único que se puede saber o que importar es solamente que muchas veces no debes ser confiado de gente que te lastima, que no debes dar segundas oportunidades porque a veces en ocasiones la gente no sabe aprovechar la buena voluntad de las personas._

 _El ser madre me ha enseñado a que en ocasiones se puede ser malvado por llamarlo de una forma por defender a lo que mas amas, por defender aquello que has amado durante toda tu vida, lo que es el motivo para ti, para despertar cada dia, tu motor, tu aliento, tu todo, entonces ¿Qué malo tiene si eres un poquito malo al no querer confiar o creer en la gente? Realmente no tiene nada de malo y menos cuando estas defendiendo lo tuyo…lo que amas en esta vida._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Lila solo sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Helga parada frente a ellos, Arnold solo atino a empujarla suavemente para alejarla de su cuerpo, la rubia solo miraba molesta la escena pero no dijo mas y salió de la habitación seguida del rubio.

-¡Arnold espera!

-¡Cállate Lila, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a Helga!

La rubia daba zancadas grandes hacia el departamento, su hogar, donde vivía con su esposo, el cual acaba de encontrar besándose con su exnovia, aquello era horrible, aquello estaba mal, ¿Cómo era posible que ella misma hubiera propiciado a que Lila viviera en el mismo lugar que ellos? Realmente fue muy estúpida.

-Helga… -Murmuro apenas audible su nombre, de inmediato la rubia le lanzo una mirada que si mataran el ya estaría muerto.

-¡No quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas Arnoldo!

-Por favor, Lila no significa nada para mí y lo sabes

-Mira Arnoldo no quiero hablar ahora…lo único que sé es que ella te estaba besando y tú no hiciste nada por quitártela de encima….

-¡La empuje, Helga!

-¡Después de besarla! ¡Algo si te digo Arnoldo, si continuas haciéndolo te olvidas de mi y de mi hijo, hablo enserio! –Después de decir ingreso a la habitación y se encerró

Arnold no sabía que decir o hacer pero decidió dejarlo por aquella noche, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el estudio de sus padres para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido y más que nada pedir un consejo con respecto a Lila.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde aquel incidente, Arnold y Helga continuaban disgustados y más la rubia pues desde aquella noche Arnold se quedaba dormido en la pequeña sala que tenían, ella esperaba que lo buscara pero no lo hizo, el no mostraba molestia más bien parecía darle su espacio pero los celos siempre son malos consejeros.

-Hay Helga estoy tan feliz, debes estarlo más tu que yo eso es obvio, debemos comenzar a planear lo de tu baby shower y también hay que pensar en el futuro de ese bebe, sé que no me corresponde pero creo que para él o ella, ya que será bueno escuchar discos que le ayuden a motivar su lado intelectual y así… -Phoebe se dio cuenta en ese momento que Helga no le hacia el menor caso, ella miraba hacia al otro lado donde se encontraba pasando Arnold con Gerald -¿Helga estas escuchándome?

La rubia no respondió.

-¿Helga? –Nada -¡Helga!

-¡Demonios Phoebe no me grites! ¡Quieres matarnos de un susto! –Dijo colocando una mano en su pecho y otra en automático en su pequeño vientre, últimamente estaba más consiente que había una persona creciendo en su interior y que debía protegerlo y cuidarlo de todo, aquello era realmente extraño pues ella nunca fue de proteger y amar tanto a alguien que no fuera Arnoldo claro, ni siquiera lo llego a hacer con ella misma, lo cual había estado mal pero tal vez habían sido las terapias con la doctora Bliss, la que había hecho que cambiara un poco en su manera de ser. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Dónde está el incendio hermana? –Dijo sarcásticamente pero a la vez molesta

-Lo lamento pero es que no me hacías nada de caso Helga –Volvió a mirar como la mirada de la rubia se perdía al pasar al momento en que Gerald y Arnold llegaron a su mesa donde estaban sentadas

-Hola chicas –Saludo el moreno -¿Cómo estas hermosa? –Dijo besando a su novia

-Bien amor –Contesto sonriéndole y dejando a un lado lo de Helga, pero pudo notar que de nuevo Arnold solo se dirigía a su esposa cordialmente pero parecían distantes uno del otro aquello no era buena señal.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes la recibió con el asqueroso aroma a pescado, las náuseas que no habían sido presentes en los últimos días volvieron, aquello era una mala señal, tuvo que salir volando a la cocina a regresar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

-¿Helga? –El rubio se acercó al baño para ver si su esposa estaba bien pero la rubia no respondió, solo escucho el ruido que hacia al vomitar esta.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho –Dijo la pelirroja –Solo quería hacerles una pequeña comida especial para los dos y asi que me perdonaran

-Largo Lila

-Arnold…

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y de esta salió una pálida Helga pero molesta al ver a Lila nuevamente cerca de su esposo.

-¿Estas bien, Helga? –Arnold se acero de inmediatamente a ella pero la joven le dio un pequeño empujón alejándolo

-Eso no te importa Arnoldo, quédate con Lila –Se disponía a ir cuando la pelirroja la detuvo

-Helga, espera…

-¡Déjame en paz, Lila, eres realmente una mala persona! Te recuerdo que gracias a mi es que estas aquí y así me pagas –Exploto la rubia molesta

La pelirroja molesta trato de ocultar su molestia y enojo que ocasionaba cada una de las palabras de la rubia, como ella nunca había pasado por lo que ella paso y por lo que termino en aquellos lugares de mala muerte pero no iba a dejar de hacerle el mayor daño posible porque ella le había quitado todo y por su culpa también perdió a su familia.

-Mira –Respiro hondo –Yo quería prepararles una comida para que se reconciliaran y me perdonaran, Helga sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero en verdad, Arnold no tiene nada que ver, él siempre está evitándome y rechazándome pero no…no podía admitirlo –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hablaba lo que hizo que la joven ablandara un poco su semblante –Perdóname pero debes entender que yo también lo ame, lo ame tal vez tu pienses que no es así pero es verdad –Verde contra azul chocaron al mirarse –En verdad ya no volverá a pasar, he comprendido que no es para mí y cuál es mi lugar…y si ustedes pueden perdonarme…me gustaría ser amiga de ambos.

-No sé si creerte –Murmuro la joven mirándole con rencor y celos

-Si no quieres no lo hagas pero ya…ya no tortures más a Arnold, él no fue el culpable fui yo

Arnold estaba tan sorprendido por el cambio repentino de Lila, por un lado la escuchaba tan sincera que comenzaba a dudar si realmente era tan mala como creía pero estaba decidido a no meterse y dejar que Helga decidiera pues no deseaba más problemas, observo como la rubia hacia un gran esfuerzo por serenarse –Como sea –Dio media vuelta y se fue, las náuseas volvían a hacerse presente y no deseaba otra visita al baño.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en la habitación aún seguía molesta, tal vez se debía a los cambios que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo debido al embarazo no tenía ni la más remota idea pero solo sabía que algo no andaba bien, pues comenzaba a sentir molestias en su cuerpo pero creía que en algún momento se quitaría.

 _"_ _Tal vez sea el estrés_ " pensó al sujetarse por segunda vez el vientre cuando sintió otra punzada parecida a los cólicos.

Arnold ingreso a la habitación después de noches de no hacerlo o al menos de no acercarse a ella, se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mientras la observaba, la rubia se molestaba cuando la miraba tanto, pero ahora prefería ignorarlo no se sentía tan bien.

-Sé que estas molesta conmigo pero…no la quería besar

-Pero paso…

-Porque me obligo, Helga quiero que entiendas que no tengo ojos para nadie más que seas tú –El rubio le sujeto de la mano –No quiero a otra mujer a mi lado más que a ti amor, vamos a tener un bebe, nuestro bebe y no quiero perderlos por nada en el mundo, ustedes son mi familia y lo que yo más amo en este mundo, daría mi vida por ustedes

La rubia se sonrojo, siempre él lograba derretirla con simples palabras eso le molestaba, le volvía vulnerable y podía dejar de estar molesto con él en un instante.

-Pero…

-Mira Helga no quiero decirte esto pero te lo dije, Lila no es de confiar, no me gustaba para nada la idea de ayudarla después de lo que paso pero tu insististe

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ¿No?

-No todos amor, aunque Lila ya se disculpó, yo ya había hablado con mis padres para que ellos se encargaran de…bueno de que se fuera, mi abuelo dijo que hay un departamento que renta la señora Vitello y pues tendrá que irse pero solo tomare en cuenta tu decisión

-¿Mi decisión?

-Si…si no deseas que se vaya lo respetare y hare todo de mi parte para que ella no vuelva a acercarse a mí, pero deseo tu tranquilidad y seamos honestos Helga mientras ella este aquí no podremos estar tranquilos y en paz, debido a lo que paso

-Yo… -De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, no quería decidir sobre la suerte de otra persona eso no le ponía nada bien, si Lila…seria su culpa ¿No? Pero estaba de por medio su matrimonio y…su pequeño bebe -¡¿Por qué yo, porque no la corres tú, no quieres hacerlo para que no se enoje contigo verdad?! ¡Claro seguro ya le conseguiste algo como dices y será tu amante, que estúpida soy, pero….! ¡Aaah!

-¡Helga!

La rubia sentía un atroz dolor en su vientre, comenzó a sentir verdadero miedo, solo podía pensar en su bebe, el rubio estaba igual de aterrado que ella y más por no saber como ayudarla.

.

.

.

-¡Phoebe te buscan!

-¡Ya bajo mama!

La oriental estaba a punto de ir a la casa de huéspedes pues estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga, cuando llego aquella inesperada visita, no sabía quién podría ser pero al darse cuenta la sangre se le fue del cuerpo.

-¡¿Tu?! –Grito molesta al rubio de ojos verdes que le miraban, ella no podía entender ¿con que cara la buscaba? Era increíble después de todo lo que ocasiono presentarse en su casa.

-¡Por favor no me corras como ellos, necesito decirles algo! –Suplico mientras miraba a la oriental –Helga está en peligro

-¿Qué?

.

.

.

En el hospital de Hillwood se encontraba un muy preocupado Arnold, junto a sus padres quienes lo habían alcanzado al enterarse de que la rubia había tenido que ser llevada de urgencias al hospital.

-Familiares de la señora Shortman

Arnold se acercó de inmediato –Soy su esposo, ¿Cómo están? ¡Dígame por favor! –No quería gritar y sonar como loco histérico, pero era inevitable y no ayudaba la mirada de susto del doctor, al parecer algo no andaba bien o al menos eso pensaba.

-Está estable ya, podrán llevársela a casa en unos minutos pero debo platicar con ambos, acompáñeme por favor

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Si está bien o me está mintiendo?

-Arnold vamos con el doctor, mientras tanto Stella puede ayudar a Helga –Comento Miles tratando de que su hijo no se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien

.

.

.

-¿Peligro de aborto? –Pregunto Stella

La rubia solo asintió –Eso dijo el doctor, pero… -Toco su vientre –Por suerte no paso y…el bebe –Suspiro más relajada –Esta bien…pero…

-¿Qué ocurrió cariño, que fue lo que paso?

-Señora Shortman…

-Stella, Helga por favor

-Bien Stella, lo que paso fue que…bueno –Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas –Siento que…miedo a que Arnold este con Lila –Soltó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

En la oficina del doctor Parker.

-Pero ¿Él bebe y ella estarán bien verdad?

-Si pero…no debe tener preocupaciones, ni tampoco podrá ir a la escuela por ahora, deberá tener reposo absoluto, por estos primeros meses, el primer embarazo siempre es de alto riesgo, claro no siempre es así pero en este caso si, por lo que ella no podrá estar haciendo lo que acostumbra a realizar, ya se lo he comunicado a ella y sobretodo la importancia ya que si ella tiene otro episodio como este…tal vez él bebe no se salve nuevamente –Dijo seriamente

El rubio sintió que el corazón se le partía de solo pensar en ello –No se preocupe, la cuidare

-Bien y por favor nada de enojos por parte de la señora Shortman –Miro suspicazmente al rubio, pues Helga no había dejado de insultarlo mientras la revisaba.

El rubio asintió y se retiró con su padre del consultorio.

-¿Qué paso Arnold?

-Bueno…

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de Hillwood esperaba haber hecho lo correcto al comentarle todo aquello a la oriental, esperaba que ella pudiera decírselo a los rubios, ya que le había costado tanto decidir que era verdad, que todo lo que Arnold siempre tenía, él lo deseaba con toda su alma pero solamente era porque nunca había tenido aquello que el sí tuvo y eso provoco que hiciera todo a la fuerza, es decir que obligara a que la gente le diera su amor cuando…no había necesidad eso había aprendido con aquella joven con la que había pasado aquellos pocos días, platicando, caminando a su lado, experimentando por primera vez lo que era la amistad e incluso el amor, aunque no sabía si algún día quizás…

-¿En qué piensas, Arnie?

-En nada –La rubia le miro intensamente y soltó un suspiro resignado –No puedo ocultarte nada ¿cierto?

La joven rio por lo bajo y le tomo su mano suavemente, caricia la cual hizo que el rubio sintiera que estaba en el paraíso –No y espero que jamás lo hagas nuevamente

-¿Aun lo malo?

-Si Arnie, además yo ya se todo de ti ¿No?

El joven miro incomodo a aquellos ojos verdes intensos que le escaneaban su semblante, realmente lo ponía de nervios, era una sensación diferente a cualquiera que pudo sentir anteriormente sonrió ante el pensamiento –De aquel lugar no quiero hablar

-Bien entonces dime ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

Suspiro –Si Nadine le dije todo…todo a Phoebe como me aconsejaste

Ella sonrió dulcemente –Me alegra mucho que hayas podido mejorar como persona, Arnie

El rubio miro hacia otro lado –Aun así no cambia nada –Dijo molesto y a la vez dolido

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que…

-¡Vaya, vaya que sorpresa! Nunca pensé que te quedarías con un delincuente mi querida Nadine –Dijo el pelirrojo mirando con astucia a los jóvenes y a la vez burlonamente –Pero no puedo culpar a Arnie, eres de muy buen ver –Dijo mirándola descaradamente

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no…

-Eso no fue lo que pensé que dirías

-¡No me conoces! –Coloco a Nadine detrás de el en modo de protección ahora sentía lo que Arnold sintió, hasta que sintió que lo único que en verdad era suyo y le importaba realmente que no le lastimara nada estaba en peligro, pudo entender el dolor que había provocado al hacer sufrir a su primo con amenazar lastimarla, no quería imaginarse el dolor que sintió cuando al fin lo hizo.

-La respuesta fue incorrecta, Arnie y como me has fallado, tendré que darte una lección –Dijo sise ante –Traje unos amigos conmigo que me ayudaran a enseñarte quien soy yo.

-¡No! –Trato de sujetar a Nadine pero esta fue tomada por aquellos hombres de negro que parecían guardaespaldas del pelirrojo -¡Déjala!

-Bien Arnie Shortman si no quieres que le pase algo a tu novia, más te vale que hagas lo que te diga y escucha bien, si no quieres sufrir el mismo infierno que sufrieron Arnold y Helga con lo que tú les hiciste más te vale que hagas lo que te diga o…ya sabes –Se acercó a Nadine –Me divertiré mucho con esta preciosa

-¡Maldito!

-¡Arnie no le hagas caso! –Grito Nadine mirándole con coraje, con valor, parecía no tener miedo a lo que le esperaba, solo no quería que aquel joven que por fin enmendaba su camino cayera nuevamente en el abismo negro del que tanto le ha estado costando trabajo salir –Por favor r

-Si no lo haces Arnie –Saco una pistola y la coloco en la frente de la rubia quien quedo helada al sentirla –La mato

Arnie sudaba frio, aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Qué diablos haría ahora? No deseaba perder a su único motivo, a su motor de que siguiera en esta vida cruel, no deseaba que su todo, su único motivo de existir y respirar desapareciera, sabía que había hecho mal en su pasado y lo había pagado ya con creces pero no…no deseaba perder lo único que tenía y sobretodo que era inocente y lo aceptaba tal cual era. –Bien –Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero les guste y por fis por favor no me maten :(**_

 _ **espero en verdad que les guste ;D**_

 _ **gracias a tods por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 LLAMADAS SIN RESPUESTA

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **A partir de este capitulo es de mi entera imaginacion :D**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 QUINTO MES Y UNA TERRIBLE TRAGEDIA**

* * *

 _ **A veces no hay palabras para describir las cosas, el miedo, dolor, soledad y amor, son sentimientos o emociones que no se pueden disimular, como el enojo, coraje e impotencia, pero entonces nos damos cuenta de que si no se confía en las personas que dicen amarnos ¿entonces dónde está la confianza y el amor que dicen tenernos o que decimos tenerles?**_

 _ **El miedo es el peor enemigo de todos, la inseguridad, la incertidumbre y desconfianza son los peores consejeros que puedas tener, nunca deberíamos dejarnos guiar por ellos, pero ¿Quién rayos lo piensa en el momento de intimidación y peligro? La realidad es que nadie, nadie lo piensa nunca…solo actuamos por impulso y para salvar a nuestros seres queridos.**_

 _ **A.S.**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente de mi amada Helga, las cosas mejoraron un poco, por lo menos logre que Lila se fuera de la casa de huéspedes, lo cual fue una gran ventaja, ahora mi querida esposa está en casa recuperándose y siendo más fuerte cada día, su vientre comienza a sobresalir de sus caderas, se ve realmente hermosa, hoy se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter rosa pues ya estamos en otoño y hace mucho aire, pronto será invierno, lleva una diadema rosa que hace que su cabello caiga detrás de sus orejas, un poco de maquillaje y sonreía dulcemente mientras miraba un cuaderno, llevaba días escribiendo pero no quise preguntar, debía aprender a respetar ese lado suyo aunque ella comento algo sobre un trabajo escolar, espero que sea eso y no esté pensando en enserio irse…porque aún no hemos hablado de eso pero sé que ella…realmente lo desea y no seré capaz de impedírselo

-¿Arnold?

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire sonriéndole dulcemente

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Lamento mucho lo de Lila, yo…

-Por favor te he dicho que no tienes por qué disculparte –La mire apenado –Yo tuve la culpa

-Debí escucharte

-Ya lo hiciste

-Perdón

-No hay nada que perdonar, tontita –Dije sonriéndole dulcemente y tomando su delicada mano entre las mías –Te amo Helga

-Yo también

En ese momento que iba a besarla, sonó el teléfono, realmente deseaba dejar sonándolo pero mi esposa se alejó algo divertida por la interrupción, así que no me quedo de otra más que responder el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

Silencio

-¿Bueno?

Nada

Helga me miro como preguntando ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Me encogí de hombros y trate de nuevo.

-¿Hola?

-Chez parís –Dijo una voz extraña y ronca, después de eso colgaron.

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold? –Pregunto algo preocupada al ver mi rostro

-Nada, numero equivocado –Dije tratando de no sonar preocupado o sorprendido pues sabía que no le haría bien a mi dulce esposa.

Ella me miro suspicazmente pero no dijo nada más, ambos continuamos con nuestras tareas sin sacar el tema nuevamente, sabía que no me creía y ella sabía perfectamente bien que le mentía pero no dijimos más.

.

.

.

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño, claro que había algo de frio ya, por lo que pese a mis varias insistencias, Helga salió conmigo hacia la universidad, sabemos perfectamente como es ella y no podía discutir con ella en su estado, así que mejor seguirle la corriente.

Todo el día transcurrió prácticamente normal, pero seguía recibiendo llamadas sin respuestas o solo decían la misma palabra _"Chez parís"_ aquello tenía un significado para mí y Helga pero ¿Quién más lo sabía? Lo más importante ¿con que intención lo hacía?

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello pero entonces llego una nota a mi casillero, la tome cuando estábamos por irnos a casa…

 _"_ _Hola Arnold, tu no me conoces o no me recuerdas tal vez, pero hace un tiempo nos conocimos pero creo que si me ves no me reconocerás, las llamadas son pistas y las pistas te conducirán hacia a mi o hacia tu propia destrucción ¿acaso importa?_

 _Bueno espero que pueda verte en Chez Paris aunque tú no me veas, Jajaja nos vemos estúpido"_

Estaba confirmado alguien estaba molestándolo y con toda la intención del mundo pero ¿Quién rayos era?

.

.

.

Regreso a casa para dejar a Helga ella no debía esforzarse mucho, así que debían ir en auto a todas partes prácticamente aquello no le gustaba nada a la rubia como era de esperarse pero Arnold no iba a arriesgarse a perder a su amada esposa y su hijo.

Cuando ingresaron encontraron una pequeña nota de los padres del rubio donde le decían que habían ido a comprar unas cosas con su abuela y que el abuelo estaba en su habitación dormido, aun cuando el rubio fue a tocarle y este no le contesto pensó que tal vez se había ido a pasear para pasar un rato a solas, fue hasta el departamento con la rubia y le hizo una comida rápida pero realmente deliciosa para ella pues se comió prácticamente todo.

-Ya tengo cinco meses –Decía feliz tocando su vientre

-Es verdad –Poso su mano sobre la de ella –Helga sé que ha habido problemas entre nosotros pero no…no quiero que sigan yo te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Se sonrojo la joven pero con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios –Lo se cabeza de balón y no sabes que feliz soy por eso

-¿Quién diría que ese juego de Rhonda se haría realidad?

-¿Qué juego? –Pregunto la rubia inocentemente pero sabía a la perfección lo que decía su esposo

-Una larga historia –Rodo los ojos –Si me hubieran dicho hace unos años que estaría casado contigo

-Es obvio que no te agradaría

-No creería que fuera posible –Corrigió –Creería que la persona se ha confundido

-Entiendo porque realmente ¿Quién podría fijarse en…?

Arnold la callo con un suave beso gentil en sus labios –No…porque realmente nunca pensé poder alcanzar a la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, creería que están erróneos porque no sería posible que tal mujer siempre estuvo frente a mí y no la vi, por idiota… -Rio –Perdóname por eso Helga, tarde mucho pero…aquí estoy

-¿Jamás te iras, verdad?

-Jamás

-Te amo

Ambos se dieron un beso profundo antes de que la rubia volviera a sus deberes escolares, ahora más que nunca tenía que ponerse al corriente aunque Arnold nunca dejo de pasar por apuntes al salón donde ella estaba, aun así le costó concentrarse con todo lo que tenía en mente para él bebe.

.

.

.

-Miles tengo un mal presentimiento –Stella se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana del automóvil, iban camino al supermercado, pero Stella comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

-Tranquila amor, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Creo que…será mejor que regresemos

-Pero...

-Por favor, Miles

Ambos se miraron una fracción de segundos y se encaminaron de regreso a la casa de huéspedes aunque se encontraron con dificultades de tráfico al querer regresar por el centro de la ciudad.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en el departamento cuando escucho unos pequeños ruidos provenir del techo, lo cual era extraño arriba solo estaba la habitación del rubio, donde ahora no estaba nadie y además su esposo había salido.

Intrigada decidió ir a ver…una vez que bajo las escaleras subió y entonces…

-¡Arnie!

-Perdóname por esto Helga –Arrojo un pequeño spray sobre el rostro de la rubia, quien miraba confundida el acto del joven

-¿Qué…?

De pronto para ella todo se volvió oscuridad y la rubia cayó al suelo, de pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a echar un poco de líquido en la habitación, la cual era la última que faltaba en la casa de huéspedes, después miro a Arnie sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Bien hecho Arnie

-¿Dónde está Nadine?

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras arrastraba a Helga hacia al lado de la cama –Sí que subió de peso –Dijo aun cuando no la cargaba le pesaba un poco arrastrarla.

-¿No la lastimaras cierto? Está embarazada –Dijo mirando a la rubia con verdadera preocupación.

-Tu trabajo por ahora ya termino ahora lárgate Arnie

El rubio se dirigió al tragaluz de la alcoba de su primo y dándole una última mirada a la rubia, desapareció.

-Bueno Arnold serán los meses tal vez más dolorosos de tu vida –Dejo caer una pequeña carta cerca de la casa de huéspedes –Creo que el fuego no llegara hasta aquí –Murmuro sonriente.

.

.

.

El rubio había ido a Chez Paris para averiguar la pista, solo encontró una mesa a su nombre donde en esta había una carta, carta que era de su primo al parecer, estaba harto de Arnie y para colmo ahora debía ir al parque.

Un cuarto de hora después llego y se encontró completamente solo donde le había indicado su primo y entonces al cabo de unos minutos el llego agitado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Pregunto Arnie sorprendido, aunque sabía que parte del plan era hacerle daño a su primo nunca pensó encontrárselo donde supuestamente estaría Nadine, además ¿Cómo para qué? Eso lo sorprendió en sobremanera

-Tú me citaste –Dijo sarcástico

-No lo hice –Murmuro el rubio nervioso –Yo…vine por alguien

-Solo estamos nosotros y…

-Vaya, vaya –Salió un pelirrojo de los arbustos –No creí que vinieras Arnold, pero veo que siempre acierto en lo pienso, eres demasiado ingenuo como una vez pensé

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Vaya así saludas a un viejo conocido, que mal –Dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido

-Yo perdóname…es que me sorprende verte aquí y… -Lo examino bien -¿Te pintaste el cabello, no?

-Claro que lo hice pero…realmente esa no es la pregunta si no ¿Qué hace Arnie aquí también y como es que lo conozco? ¿No?

-¿Qué? –Arnold miro sorprendido tanto a su primo como al pelirrojo quien sonreía

-Bueno les explico rápidamente ya que no tengo tiempo ahorita mismo Nadine está siendo encontrada por la policía con una pequeña nota donde dice que hay una bomba que detonara cuando la chica sea encontrada, esta está en el parque y a partir de su hallazgo solo contaran con un minuto, así pues no tardaran –Sonrió –Aquí entran los dos, es obvio que no hay bomba aquí pero si en una parte de Hillwood donde yo mismo la puse, no diré donde, solo que explotara en exactamente 60 segundos, yo disparare a alguien presente de aquí y el otro será acusado por ambos crimines –Miro a Arnold -¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué es lo que te propones con eso?

Arnold miraba desconfiado al joven quien sonrió –Pronto entenderás y por cierto…solo quiero que sepas que…Helga estará bien, mejor ahora que está lejos de ti, si no es mía de nadie más será, sabes ¿Qué es lo curioso Arnold? Que realmente jamás sospechaste de mi…desconfiaste de todos menos de mí, porque te parecí poca cosa siempre –Hizo un gesto de molestia –Claro pobre niño rico ¿no? –Rio por lo bajo mientras le apuntaba, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba –No importa, porque ahora sufrirás como yo sufrí y más cuando me robaste lo único que tenía, ahora yo te devuelvo el favor –Sonrió pero antes de dispararle apunto hacia otro lado –Adiós Arnie

-¡No! –Grito el rubio al ver a su primo caer desmayado y con sangre en un costado del cuerpo.

-Toma –Puso en la mano de Arnold la pistola, quien estaba en schock y no supo cómo reaccionar –Nos vemos Arnold

-Arnie –Una lagrima salió de sus ojos esmeralda, dejo caer la pistola en ese momento escucho ruidos provenientes de las patrullas, miro a su alrededor el pelirrojo había desaparecido -¿Cómo demonios…? ¡Alan vuelve aquí! –Grito a punto de correr hacia su dirección pero…

-¡Espera hijo, no escaparas! –Los policías se vinieron encima del rubio quien furioso se acababa de dar cuenta que aquella nota tenía razón, solo lo llevaría a su destrucción.

-¡Alan!

El pelirrojo miraba todo desde lejos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Dijiste que no lo dañarías –Susurro la pelirroja mirando a Arnold siendo llevado y a Arnie siendo revisado, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Lástima que nunca cumplo mis promesas primor –Sonrió –No deberías de confiar en desconocidos, Lila –Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –Llévensela

-¡Suéltenme! –Grito la pelirroja siendo arrastrada a las tinieblas por la gente que trabajaba para el pelirrojo

-Lástima que nunca fuiste mi tipo, Lila, sino estarías ahora aquí sin sufrir lo que sufrirás a partir de ahora, Ja Jajaja

En ese momento se escuchó el estruendoso estallido, Arnold quedo paralizado esa dirección era de…

 _"_ _Oh no…no…no Helga"_ pensaba desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos, solo alcanzo a escuchar… _-"Fue en la casa de huéspedes, la de Susent Arms, envíen ambulancias y todo lo que se requiera, rápido"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y disculpen de verdad por la demora :(**_

 _ **bueno les comento que hare una dinamica como las que estoy haciendo con candy, candy, por lo que sera asi**_

 _ **ustedes votaran por el fic favorito que desean que actualice el ganador habra una sorpresita ;D este fin de semana y sera actualizado toda la semana mas ese fic.**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **fics.**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias por leer y los reviews que siempre son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo las historias :D**_

 _ **Asi estamos al dia de hoy.**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 30%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 10%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 10%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 10%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 10%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia, hoy es el ultimo dia, asi que dare a conocer el ganador en la tarde noche, porque quiero subir un capitulo nuevo aun no se de cual historia pero lo hare ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 LA DESAPARICION DE ARNOLD

...

* * *

 **Los capitulos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen**

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y totalmente mia**

 **Es ajena tambien a la pelicula the jungle que saldra el proximo año ;D**

 **Esta es de mi entera imaginacion, disfrutenla :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 SEXTO MES. GIRO INESPERADO DEL DESTINO**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces hemos escuchado que a veces solo dios sabe porque hace las cosas, pero en ocasiones creo que dios se ensaña con algunas personas sobre todo cuando te das cuenta que esa persona eres tú misma, ¿Por qué solo no puede ser feliz? La felicidad ¿acaso es un pecado? Porque ¿Por qué cuando a veces piensas que todo va de mejor a mucho mejor, todo se derrumba?**_

 _ **A veces la vida da mil vueltas y sin darnos cuenta de lo que pasa en la mente de cada una de las personas simplemente creemos en los hechos, hechos que a veces para todos hablan más que lo que nos puedan explicar, ¿Por qué, que tipo de explicación puede haber para un abandono? Sobre todo cuando encuentras pruebas de lo que paso…a veces la resignación puede llegar más rápido como el giro de 80 grados que da la vida…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Estaban ingresándome en la delegación pero yo no podía estar ahí, no podía…ellos no comprendían, todo era una maldita trampa y yo como siempre había caído como un idiota, un completo samaritano, confiado e idiota como Helga decía cuando éramos niños, que razón tenía.

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Mi esposa…mi hijo!

-Si lo que digas hijo –Me empujo el guardia dentro de los separos -¡Explícaselo a tu abogado, ruega porque ese chico se salve y también porque esas personas de Susent Arms estén bien!

 _"_ _¿Acaso me van a culpar también de ello?"_ deje caerme sobre la silla estaba más que sorprendido por lo que había pasado pero más que nada angustiado, mi primo al borde de la muerte si no se salvaba nunca se sabría la verdad, mi esposa e hijo, mi familia no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, me quedaría solo…solo y en la cárcel…

-No –Comencé a dejar caer mis lágrimas por mis mejillas, estaba llegando al límite.

.

.

.

Stella miraba con horror Susent Arms –No… -Miles ingreso rápidamente para buscar a todos, aunque los bomberos no dejaban que se acercaran, la bomba había estallado en la parte de al lado del edificio pero este fue completamente destruido lo único bueno es que estaba abandonado, pero eso no pudo evitar que Susent Arms fuera afectado, había caído parte de este y había fuego.

-¡Mi hijo y su esposa están ahí! –Decía Miles molesto -¡Mis padres!

-Lo siento señor pero…

-¡Miles, hijo! –Grito Phill mirándolo aliviado –Habíamos salido a la tienda pero…los demás inquilinos creo que si sufrieron, aunque creo que nada grave, pero nadie sabe decirme nada de Helga

-¿Qué…?

-¿Y Arnold, Phill?

-Él había salido Stella

-¿Dónde estará? –Pregunto Stella a sí misma, antes de volver a ver al bombero -¿Dónde está la chica rubia? Está embarazada por favor

-Oh, ella ya fue trasladada a un hospital de inmediato cuando logramos sacarla, estaba desmayada y la verdad no sé si este bien, aspiro mucho el humo del fuego

-Oh…no ¿Vamos? –Miles asintió y ambos se dirigieron al hospital, sin saber lo que estaba pasando a su hijo.

.

.

.

En el parque estaba paseándose Alan sonriendo feliz –Me alegra que todo haya salido a la perfección

-Eres un maldito ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Vaya ya decidiste vestirte, Nadine, eso me alegra eras una gran tentación en mi automóvil

-Te odio –Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿No lo disfrutaste? –Pregunto el pelirrojo haciéndose el sorprendido

-No

-Qué bueno que yo tampoco cumplo mis tratos

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?

Alan sonrió burlonamente –Hay Nadine, a que Arnie ya está muerto

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste

-Pero… tu…

-También dijiste que lo disfrutarías y no fue así…que bueno que yo nunca cumplo –Rio fuertemente antes de irse del lugar y dejar desolada a Nadine

-No…no… ¡No!

Nadine maldijo el destino en aquel momento, su corazón…el primer corazón desgraciado por el giro del destino que había tenido su vida.

.

.

.

Helga estaba en una pesadilla, si eso era, no podía ser verdad lo que vio en aquel momento cuando despertó en medio del fuego…no podía ser verdad, Arnold se había ido…se había largado así porque…porque…

-¡Señorita!

-Está regresando en si –La enfermera estaba recargada tratando de escuchar algo de su estomago

" _Estomago…es… ¡Mi bebe!"_ pensó la rubia recobrando por completo la conciencia aunque se mareo al levantarse.

-Tranquila no se levante

-¡Mi bebe!

-Tranquila se encuentra bien –Comento la enfermera –Necesitamos que esté tranquila

Helga comenzó a sollozar sin pensar dos veces se dejó caer tratando de respirar lentamente pero le costaba, el aire era como cuchillas atravesándole como la carta que Arnold le había dejado en su habitación. Aunque algo no entendía ¿Qué hacia Arnie ahí?

.

.

.

Cerca de la estación de policías Alan estaba con el encargado en aquel momento –Necesito que se quede esto un tiempo en secreto –Murmuro entregándole el portafolio al policía

-Claro señor Rickman pero le comento que no puedo hacerlo por siempre

-Lo se…pero por lo menos unos días –Sonrió –Además de que debe pagar por esto también –Enseño una carta y unas fotografías

-¿Hay testigos de que…?

-Claro que los hay

-Compra…

-Sabemos que todo aquí es corrupción y no me hagas tu enemigo, Jeremy, no te conviene –El joven corpulento y pelinegro guardo silencio un momento mientras tomaba el portafolio junto con lo demás

-Bien se hará como usted diga señor Rickman

-Es lo que menos esperaba –Sonrió mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar –Hay Arnold pagaras con lágrimas de sangre lo que me hiciste y…yo…yo te quitare todo lo que más amas.

.

.

.

Stella estaba junto a la rubia sin poder creer lo que esta le decía –Dejo la carta y…

-No creerás eso ¿verdad, Helga? –Se acercó a la rubia pero esta volteo el cuerpo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo

-Sé que es tu hijo, Stella, pero lo que me hizo…lo que hizo a su bebe…porque es suyo –Helga le miro con lágrimas en los ojos –No se…no sé porque no me dijo las cosas…yo pude haber hablado con él, pero no…además que siempre supe que aun quería a Lila

-No lo encontré –Dijo Miles ingresando al cuarto con mirada de preocupación, pero Helga no prestaba atención, la carta fue clara y Arnold era obvio que no aparecería por arte de magia.

-Señores Shortman –El doctor ingreso hacia ellos y les murmuro algo que Helga no alcanzo a escuchar y Stella un tanto asustada salió de inmediato de la habitación.

-Ya llame a tus padres, cariño

-Gracias

Miles observo que la rubia no deseaba seguir hablando así que prefirió salir para dejarla un rato a solas, ya cuando estuviera más tranquila podrían hablar con ella. Helga solo abrazaba a su bebe, su bebe…tuvo tanto miedo de que…

-No te preocupes amor –Acaricio el vientre –Tu nunca sufrirás y yo…yo te protegeré siempre mi vida.

.

.

.

-Arnie –Stella miro con angustia al cuerpo inerte de su sobrino quien no se movía, estaba conectado hacia un par de aparatos, que lo forzaban a seguir aquí al parecer, estaba en coma y no sabían los doctores si viviría.

-Lo lamento mucho –El doctor se retiro

-¿Qué fue lo que paso…? –Ahora sí que no tenía duda de que algo había pasado para que también su sobrino estuviera involucrado, aunque tampoco entendía ¿Por qué seguía en Hillwood?

.

.

.

En un hotel del centro se encontraba una mujer de 20 años aproximadamente haciendo el aseo de las habitaciones que habían sido ocupadas.

-Jackie también la habitación 909, creo que ya se fueron –Murmuro un hombre

-Voy –Dijo malhumorada la mujer

Al ingresar vio que había un gran tiradero en toda la habitación, suspirando harta comenzó a levantar un poco de aquí y otro de allá, decidió también ver si en el baño había basura pero…

-¡Ah!

Había una persona en la tina…mirando hacia la nada y pálida como la nieve, pelirroja, con los labios color purpura ya por el frío que había existido en la tina en algún momento, con las muñecas amarradas, un tono sangre tambien paseaba por la tina, no se movía, no respiraba, la mucama salió corriendo de la habitación asustada…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **Este es el fic ganador de la semana**_

 _ **esperen mas capitulos ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy las votaciones van asi, sigan votando por su fic favorito y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta un capitulo de este fic ;D debo subir mas ;D_**

 _ **saludos**_

* * *

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 CORAZONES ROTOS

...

* * *

 **Los capitulos de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen**

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y totalmente mia**

 **Es ajena tambien a la pelicula the jungle que saldra el proximo año ;D**

 **Esta es de mi entera imaginacion, disfrutenla :D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 13 CRIMEN Y CONDENA DEL CORAZON**_

* * *

 _ **A veces justos pagan por pecadores, realmente esto no debería de ser, pero ¿Cómo puedes detener el destino? A veces las evidencias son más claras que las palabras, a veces todo parece estar en nuestra contra y en esos momentos donde no parece haber una salida, simplemente ya no importa en el momento en que todo se vuelve sombras, momento cuando todo parece más que perdido, donde ya nada tiene un significado ni un sentido, donde simplemente desearías estar muerto.**_

 _ **¿Cómo convencer el corazón cuando ha sido dañado? ¿Cómo desengañar cuando tú mismo has sido engañado? ¿Cómo desenmarañar todas estas mentiras si ni tú mismo sabes explicar una solución lógica a todo? ¿Cómo puedes decir la verdad que ni tú sabes bien?**_

 _ **A veces la vida es tan complicada…o simplemente nos la complicamos nosotros…a veces la vida nos da enemigos eternos o los enemigos somos nosotros mismos…la vida nos pone pruebas eternas y crueles, o en realidad somos nosotros mismos quienes nos pusimos en esa situación ¿?**_

 _ **A.P.S.**_

* * *

En una pequeña celda, fría, llevaba ya varias horas ahí dentro sin que nadie le dijera nada ¿Eso no era normal, cierto? Tenía derechos y ellos no podían privarlo más de lo que ya se sentía privado. Todo esto estaba mal, él no había herido a Arnie, quería saber cómo estaba Helga y su bebe…su bebe…de inmediato se asomó por las rendijas algo desesperado al recordar todo lo que le preocupaba.

-Oye –Arnold miraba al policía en guardia con molestia -¡Tengo derecho a una llamada, no puede tenerme aquí y…!

-¡Cállate!

Arnold miro con desesperación y molestia al guardia -¡Necesito saber si mi esposa y….!

-¡No me interesa amigo! ¡Te callas de una buena vez o entro a golpearte!

Arnold dio un puñetazo a la pared molesto y frustrado, esto era peor que una pesadilla.

Entro un policía extra –Vaya ese incendio fue grande

-¿Muertos? Mike

-No, pero hubo muchos heridos y una chica estaba embarazada –Arnold sintió un vuelco en el corazón –Pero no supe más si se salvó o no porque nos hablaron por un homicidio en el hotel del centro

-¿Homicidio?

-Si al parecer su amante la mato, es una lástima se veía realmente hermosa la pelirroja

-¿Un crimen pasional?

-Eso… -Fue interrumpido por un hombre que iba llegando en ese momento al lugar, ambos policías guardaron silencio de inmediato al ver a su jefe.

-¿Qué hacen platicando?

-Jeremy, señor nosotros…bueno…

-Tráiganme a Arnold Shortman hacia mi oficina

-Si señor

Arnold miro hacia la reja esperando que se abriera, pero no fue para lo que esperaba.

.

.

.

La rubia estaba cayendo, cayendo en un sueño pesado, eso lo podía ver venir, no quería hablar, no quería saber nada más de lo que había pasado ese día, no podía ni tenia realmente ganas de volver a explicar…las letras aquellas que formaron tan crueles palabras que le llegaron al alma, aquellas que estaba destrozándole por dentro y que no podía cambiar como cuando escribía, esas habían sido hechas por aquel que siempre tuvo su corazón y que finalmente había sido su tumba.

-¡Helga! –Miriam ingreso rápidamente a la habitación seguida por Bob y otra persona pelirroja en el que en ese momento Helga no presto la más mínima atención.

-Mama –Helga solo atino a dejarse abrazar por su mama.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Bob estaba más que tenso, la sola idea de que su pequeña hija hubiera…no…no podía pensar en ello

-No…no lo sé –Claro que lo sabía pero… ¿Qué si no era verdad? No podía permitir que su padre odiara a Arnold por algo que ni ella misma estaba segura de que fuera verdad. ¿O sí?

-¿Y Arnold?

Helga dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo cuando su madre pregunto ello, Miriam le miro sin comprender pero no volvió a preguntar nada, pero Bob Pataki no estaba para nada conforme con la reacción de su hija y menos al no ver a su yerno por ahí.

-¿Bob, podemos hablar?

-¿Quién eres tú?

Alan miro al hombre con una mirada llena de preocupación –Soy amigo de Arnold, yo le puedo explicar todo –Murmuro por lo bajo para no incomodar a Helga –Venga conmigo por favor

-Un amigo de Arnold ¿Eh? –Murmuro para sí mismo pero de igual forma Alan asintió con un golpe seco de cabeza y su expresión seria.

Bob aun desconfiado lo siguió afuera de la habitación y de su hija y su esposa, cuando este comenzó a caminar para afuera de la habitación, no quería dar realmente explicaciones si Helga escuchaba, pero sabía que Bob no diría nada si era por el bien de su hija o si eso pensaba.

.

.

.

De vuelta a la delegación, Arnold estaba colérico y fuera de sí, mirando a Jeremy el jefe de la delegación, mirándolo con burla.

-¡Yo no la mate! –Repitió esta vez más molesto que antes.

-Las pruebas hablan por sí solas, Shortman –Dijo el hombre burlonamente

-¡No la mate!

-Tu primo también está al borde de la muerte según los informes

-No…

-Las huellas de tus manos están en la pistola que casi termina con la vida de Arnie Shortman, por lo tanto te creo enteramente capaz de matar a Lila Sawyer cuando la encontraste en brazos de Arnie, quien no estaba en ese momento en la habitación cuando llegaste, entonces después de matar a Lila, fuiste detrás de tu primo para matarlo, todo esto además de que Nadine esa joven cómplice tuya que ya fue arrestada haya puesto la bomba por orden tuya en Susent Arms porque te querías deshacer de Helga, tu actual esposa ¿No?

-Claro que no

-Todo está en tu contra muchacho –Jeremy se acercó a el –Sera mejor que tengas un buen abogado porque no creo que la libres tan fácil

-Esto no…no…es una injusta…yo no…no –Arnold miraba con rabia al hombre –No soy un asesino

-Díselo al juez, mientras tanto quedaras bajo al resto mientras se hacen las averiguaciones, llévenselo –Dijo señalando a los guardias

-No…no… ¡no! –Arnold fue arrastrado por ambos guardias fuera de la oficina de Jeremy, mientras este lo veía burlonamente.

-Bueno ahora lo siguiente –Marco por teléfono una vez que Arnold quedo fuera de su vista –Bien Schek ya lo tengo en donde queríamos –Dijo sonriente –Alan fue de mucha ayuda, sí señor.

Por la otra línea del teléfono…

En un cuarto obscuro un hombre rio por lo bajo –Perfecto…deseara no haberse cruzado en mi camino nunca, hare que llore lágrimas de sangre por lo que provoco en mi vida…la dulce venganza nunca fue tan dulce –Dijo sonriendo desquiciadamente mientras miraba hacia un pequeño periódico donde aparecía Arnold con su familia aquel dia de la boda meses atrás.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **Este es el fic ganador de la semana**_

 _ **esperen mas capitulos ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy las votaciones van asi, sigan votando por su fic favorito y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta un capitulo de este fic ;D debo subir mas ;D_**

 _ **saludos**_

* * *

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 0_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 LA DECISION DE HELGA I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 CAMINOS DIFERENTES I**

* * *

 **LA OSCURIDAD DE ARNOLD**

* * *

 **LUZ DE ESPERANZA**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida no puede ser más oscura, puede llegar a sorprenderte realmente que más oscuro se puede volver.**_

 _ **Cuando crees que la tormenta esta por parar y de nuevo un rayo inmenso avisando la tormenta vuelve a caer en donde yacía la tierra mojada.**_

 _ **A veces los giros del destino son demasiado duros e impredecibles, derrumbando todo a su paso.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold miraba con desesperación hacia el vacío de aquella ventana por donde se colaba el frio de la noche, su corazón estaba helado desde que había pasado todo lo que paso con Alan pero ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo? Ese niño solo unas cuantas veces en su vida lo había visto ¿Por qué tanto odio? No comprendía.

Y ¿Por qué diablos tanto empeño en hacerlo pedazos? Ahora estaba muerto en vida, atrás de esos barrotes, esperando la condena del juez, no había podido estar en contacto con nadie, es mas no sabía si su familia o amigos sabían que había pasado con él.

Quizás ni lo sabían

-Arnold Shortman ¿No? –Pregunto un policía mal encarado (el que había escuchado que le llamaban Mike)

-Si

Dijo con desgano el rubio

-Aquí tienes visitas hijo

-¡¿Qué?!

Inmediatamente se acercó a los barrotes pero lo que esperaba ver no era precisamente como lo había soñado, frente a él, estaba un hombre molesto, un hombre que algunas veces llego a ver.

Bob Pataki no se veía nada feliz, como cuando era niño y esta tenía que sacar su carácter seguramente, todo para defender a su familia.

-Señor Pataki

-Creo que tú me debes una explicación ¿No? –Saco una pequeña carta para mostrársela, posterior unas fotografías, donde…

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto sin aliento el rubio

-Eres tu cínico

-Señor Pataki, le juro que…

-No jures nada, Shortman, yo confié en ti y en tu familia ¿Y así me pagas?

-¡Esto es falso!

-¡No me importa! –Bob retrocedió un paso hacia atrás antes de dar un último vistazo al hombre tras las rejas –Solo vine a decirte que te olvides de mi hija, porque no voy a permitir que la lastimes más, y que en unos días te llegaran los papeles del divorcio, y que te prepares porque hare que caiga sobre ti todo el peso de la ley.

-¡Señor Pataki, espere! ¡¿Cómo esta Helga?! ¡Debo hablar con ella…esto es….! –El hombre no se detuvo de su andar, dejando hablando solo al rubio, quien miro lo que estaba en el suelo –Es mentira

Suspiro dejándose caer con las fotografías en mano, ¿Cómo demostrar que es falso? Se ve realmente real, pensaba el rubio mientras su mano volaba para tomar la carta, lo cual termino por confirmar las sospechas que tuvo desde lo que dijo Bob.

Con esto Helga era más que obvio que no querría verlo.

-No –Susurro tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza. Frustrado

Era una pesadilla horrible de la que deseaba despertar.

.

.

.

Helga miraba por la pequeña ventana de su alcoba, mientras tocaba con suavidad su pequeña pancita en casi menos de dos meses podría tener a su pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, abrazarlo y darle todo el amor que su padre…

Trago lagrimas

Debía ser fuerte

Por ella

Pero sobre todo por ese pequeño que la necesitaba ahora más que nunca

Aun no sabía que haría, eran muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, mucho dolor, muchas noticias que prefería mantenerse al margen por el bien de su bebe, el estrés y dolor que sufrió ese día le habían afectado al pequeño bebe, su amenaza de aborto estaba aún presente y no quería dar motivos para perder lo mejor que le había pasado en el mundo, que era estar enamorada y casada con el amor de su vida.

-Helga

Miriam la saco de sus pensamientos

-Si

-Te traje comida para…

-No quiero mama gracias

-Tienes que comer cariño

Ella se mordió el labio, sabía que debía comer pero no quería –Solo ahorita no tengo mucho apetito

Miriam sonrió comprensiva pero aun así paso y se sentó. –Sabes cuando esperaba a Olga, comía mucho todo el tiempo, y si no comía estaba realmente siempre de malas

Helga no entendía ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver eso con su estado de ánimo?

-Pero contigo…no me daba nada de apetito y era mucho más sensible y delicada en muchos aspectos –Helga rodo los ojos –Pero a la vez –Miro a la rubia sonriéndole con calidez –Fue mucho mejor embarazo, en cuanto te vi, mi mundo cambio totalmente

Helga sonrió un poco ante lo último

-Eras y eres simplemente perfecta –Se acercó más a la rubia –Te amo cariño, perdóname por todo lo que he hecho mal, Helga, pero sabes que aquí estoy para ti ¿Verdad?

-Eso creo

-Tu padre también te ama

-Está bien mama, no…

-Helga, tu padre fue a hablar con Arnold –La rubia se quedó sin habla –Sabemos que fue lo que paso y no íbamos a quedarnos sin…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo…?

-Alan nos contó todo, bueno a tu padre y el me lo conto

-Pero a que…quiero decir ¿Qué fue a decirle?

-Es lo mejor para ti

-Mama

-Le fue a decir lo que en verdad no queremos

-Ma…

-El divorcio es lo mejor

¡Divorcio! Esa palabra retumbo en su mente sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo divorcio? ¡Dios si acaban de casarse hace poco!

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡Soy yo la que debía decidir Miriam!

-Cariño es lo mejor.

-¡¿Para quién?!

-Para todos

-¡Les dije desde un principio que esto era un error! Y cuando se pudo evitar no hicieron ¡Nada! Más que obligarme

-Pero ahora no cariño, por favor no te alteres recuerda que ahora no eres solo tu

-Lo sé –Suspiro profundamente –Pero será mi decisión Miriam y diré eso a Bob

Miriam no dijo nada más y salió de la alcoba de su hija, comprendía que estaba molesta por la intromisión pero no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados no podían.

Aunque también Helga tenía razón, nunca les importo.

Y dolía reconocerlo.

Reconocer que como madre fallo.

.

.

.

Alan miraba con burla al rubio que tenía enfrente tras los barrotes disfrutando el dolor de sus padres y la desesperación de este al verse incomunicado con los demás.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa…tu!

-¿Para qué negarlo? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Pagaras el haberme arrebatado el amor de mi padre

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué? –Lo imito –Mi padre no para de compararme contigo pero ahora que estas en prisión no habrá punto de comparación –Le aventó el periódico –Pronto todos lo sabrán

-¡Yo no te hice nada…!

-Tal vez no directamente Arnold, pero tu sombra siempre estuvo entre mi padre y yo

-Esa no fue…

-¡No me importa! Yo he sufrido que siempre me compare contigo y me ponga al grandioso Arnold como ejemplo, pero cuando se entere de lo que hiciste, se caerá el altar

-Alan por favor detén todo esto, yo….necesito ir con Helga y…

-Ay Arnold aun no lo entiendes bien ¿Verdad?

-Alan…

-Lila está muerta y Arnie también, quieren un culpable

-Arnie

-Si así es, está muerto

-Lila… ¿Por qué?

-Ella fue mi cómplice y no podía estar viva

-¡Maldito!

Alan se rio a su intento de tomarlo de las solapas, cuando se hizo para atrás y evitarlo –No me puedes hacer nada Arnold. Nos vemos pobre diablo

-¡Asesino!

No podía creerlo

Hasta donde… ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el odio de una persona? ¿Cuánto rencor puede albergar un alma para llegar a ese punto?

Debía hablar con Helga…

Tenía que implorarle, suplicarle que le creyera y no…no lo dejara.

.

.

.

-Está bien papa. –Suspiro la rubia –Pero no ahora –Dejo de lado el documento –Me divorciare en cuanto pueda hablar con Arnold

-Él no puede verte cariño, ya te explique

-¡¿Y a ti sí, no?!

-Bob –Miriam le miro fulminante porque para ella no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad a la rubia

-Pero…

-Hazlo ya

-¿Qué?

-Arnold está en la… -Miro a su hija –En la cárcel

-¿Qué?

Perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que aferrarse a Alan quien estaba ahí desde que salió del hospital a su lado.

"Arnold… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo llego a este punto nuestras vidas? Nuestro matrimonio… ¿Cómo?" pensaba la rubia mientras lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas eran de dolor, preocupación y coraje todos los sentimientos que sentía por su amado cabeza de balón.

.

.

.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza, no entendía donde estaba, solo recordaba que debía ir por Nadine, ella lo estaba esperando, para comenzar su noviazgo formal…para dejarse querer por alguien como nunca pudo amar a quien decía a amar, ella le brindaba esa luz y felicidad de esperanza que nadie nunca antes pudo.

Pero ¿Qué era ese ruido?

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, solo para encontrarse una luz tenue en el techo y el ruido de un aparato a su lado.

-¿Qué…? –Susurro con debilidad mientras intentaba incorporarse

-¡¿Arnie?!

-¿Qué…que hago aquí?

-¡Arnie! –Stella corrió hacia su sobrino quien le miro sin comprender bien, pero dejándose abrazar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital donde trabajo, hijo

-¿Dónde está Nadine?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es usted?

Arnie comenzó a sentirse nervioso, cuando una pregunta mayor le vino a la mente -¡¿Quién soy yo?!

* * *

 _ **hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo_**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia sobretodo_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _por favo no olviden votar por su favorito_**

 ** _slaudos_**


End file.
